La consolidación
by spreadyourwings
Summary: - De cualquier manera conseguiré reunir esa perla.- Fue entonces cuando él se detuvo en seco y rearmó aquella frase en su cabeza, y una devastadora idea cruzó su cabeza. - Acepto.-
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 1:**

"_La violenta pelea desencadenada en la isla hijiri era, sin lugar a dudas, una simple trampa para retrasarlos en su búsqueda de los fragmentos y Naraku se encargó de especular todos y cada uno de los detalles para lograr que Bankotsu tuviera ventaja en ella y llegase a la victoria sencillamente. Allí, el último y más fuerte de los siete guerreros desencadenaba toda su rabia hacia su oponente, cobrándose la venganza por la muerte de sus hermanos._

– _No te levantes... ahora mismo te destruiré junto con tu espada!-_

_Banryuu giró alrededor de su mano derecha una vez más y violentamente se dirigió hacia el muchacho mitad bestia. Fue entonces cuando una flecha sagrada atravesó su brazo, despidiendo un resplandor rosado a su alrededor, volviéndolo simplemente huesos. Bankotsu se volvió hacia atrás con el rostro crispado de furia._

_- Fuiste tú, canalla…- _

_- Eres un tramposo!- Protestó ella con desprecio._

_Bankotsu la observó fijamente y luego de unos segundos su cuerpo desapareció mediante un misterioso artefacto que se encontraba en la isla protegiéndolo._

_-Ella debe ser Kagome, la supuesta rencarnación de Kikyo- Reflexionó en voz baja, observando lo único que quedaba de su esquelético brazo. _

– _Me encargaré de aniquilarla con mis propias manos.-"_

Las secuelas de aquellos desmejorados recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, reafirmando sus ansias para hacer trizas a aquella detestable sacerdotisa y a todo su grupo de una sola vez. De repente una estridente voz lo devolvió a la realidad, situando una vez más su cabeza dentro del campo de batalla.

- No te distraigas!- La voz de Inuyasha resonó en aquella oscura y tenebrosa cueva del Monte de las Ánimas, en donde la pelea final se estaba llevando a cabo. Pero a pesar de aquella insistente presión, Bankotsu se sentía desatento, absorto en aquellos recuerdos momentáneos, mareado e incomprendido.

- Mejor concéntrate en salvar tu propio pellejo maldito híbrido.- Le respondió con un vuelco inesperado, creyendo haberse amoldado finalmente al entorno. Asiendo a Banryuu una y otra vez sobre sus manos como si se tratase de una pluma y alardeando acerca de su indiscutible fuerza gracias a los poderes otorgados por los fragmentos de Shikón. Pero Inuyasha también había incrementado su fuerza y su agilidad indiscutiblemente y, a diferencia de su anterior combate, sus poderes eran casi idénticos.

Si bien era sabido que el más fuerte sería el vencedor no solamente se requería, en una batalla, de la fuerza física, sino que también la inteligencia y la velocidad mental para calcular todos y cada uno de los movimientos del oponente. Por lo que la táctica y la estrategia en aquellas circunstancias eran fundamentales y a decir verdad aquel era un mal día para Bankotsu. Por momentos su vista le daba pequeños desenfoques y los movimientos de Inuyasha ahora se sentían más cercanos y al ras.

- Puedes darte por vencido ahora y escapar, aún tienes tiempo.- Le dijo el hanyou deteniendo sus ataques en varias ocasiones. El joven moreno simplemente apretó los dientes con indignación y comenzó a precipitar desgarrones con su alabarda.

- Toma esto, Banryuusen!- Una energía de resplandor rosado muy similar al viento cortante salió despedida de su arma elevando, como consecuencia, varios trozos de tierra a su alrededor. Esta vez su ataque se mostraba más debilitado y la cólera crecía en el interior del muchacho.

- Como puedes dejar escapar a tu oponente? Acaso piensas que soy alguien tan débil como tú?- El joven mitad bestia volvió a enfundar a Colmillo de Acero, viendo innecesario su uso y transformando la batalla en una pelea de duros puños.

- La verdad es que nunca me gustó abusar de los más débiles.- Haciendo oído sordo a sus palabras y evitando las garras que rozaron su cuello, Bankotsu se defendió con un poderoso gancho derecho, el cual colisionó justo en el rostro de su oponente. Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, Inuyasha le arrebató dos fragmentos que llevaba en su cuello de un solo desgarro, observando como su contrincante perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo.

- La piedad es para los débiles!- Se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, la presión generada por Naraku y su duro entrenamiento habían sido los causantes de todo. De todas formas corrió hacia Banryuu con rapidez y, sin realizar los movimientos correctos, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo. Inuyasha lo observó perplejo durante unos instantes y rápidamente lo cargó en su hombro para salir hacia el exterior de la caverna.

Luego de eso sus ojos se cerraron y creyó desfallecer ante el cansancio.

* * *

Sus ansias por despertar y abrir los ojos eran infinitas, pero sus párpados atolondrados no tenían la más mínima intención de desplegarse. Se sintió cansado y a la vez enérgico, seguramente había estado durmiendo durante varias horas y a pesar del corto tiempo de reposo su mente se sentía relajada. Finalmente la fuerza de voluntad llegó a sus sentidos cuando se reincorporó en el suelo, entrelazando sus piernas para poder sentarse. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y se rascó la cabeza incómodamente, preguntándose en donde se encontraba. Entonces una voz algo familiar irrumpió dentro de la vivienda.

- Vaya, por fin despertaste.- Una muchacha de ojos cafés y cabellos azabaches lo observaba amigablemente. Llevaba una vestimenta un tanto extraña y un calzado muy peculiar.

Y como una respuesta a sus abstraídas preguntas, las secuelas de una de las batallas aparecieron en sus recuerdos." _- Eres un tramposo!- Ella debe ser Kagome, la supuesta rencarnación de Kikyo." _Aquella sacerdotisa que acompañaba a Inuyasha, a la cual juró aniquilar con sus propias manos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que delante de sus ojos, sonriendo prudentemente como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

- Inuyasha te rescató del Monte de las Ánimas luego de que te desmayaste en medio de la pelea. Te veías muy débil y…-

- Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?- La interrumpió mirándose las manos, reafirmándose en el tiempo.

- Pues… sucedieron muchas cosas y Nar- Él jaló de su camisa violentamente y volvió a interferir.

- Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?-

- Tres días.- Finalizó la miko tomando una enorme bocanada de aire cuando el mercenario la hubo soltado. El muchacho se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas acercándose a la entrada. – Nosotros… destruimos a Naraku en el Monte de las Ánimas.-

Bankotsu se volvió sobre sus talones perplejo, con los ojos abiertos en exceso, procesando la información que llegaba a sus oídos. – A qué te refieres con que Naraku fue destruido?- Se aproximó hacia ella con el rostro intranquilo y la enclaustró entre su cuerpo y dos paredes de la choza.

- El dejó de existir, Inuyasha logró derrotarlo en aquel lugar cuando lo tomamos desprevenido. Según los cálculos de Naraku, tú estarías entreteniéndolo antes de que Inuyasha llegase hasta él.- Le respondió casi con un hilo de voz a causa de la falta de aire. El chico golpeó sus puños a un costado del rostro de Kagome e inhaló una bocanada de aire con pesadumbre. Tomó su arma y se retiró de la vivienda sin decir una palabra.

Unas horas más tarde Inuyasha y los demás regresaron de las lejanías del bosque, trayendo consigo cientos de verduras y hortalizas, incluso algo de pescado para la cena. Sango se adentró con entusiasmo en la morada observando el desorden que había provocado el líder de los siete al marcharse.

- Lo han visto a Bankotsu de regreso? Creo que se dirigía hacia el bosque.-

- Qué sucedió? Él te lastimó o te hizo daño?- Se apresuró a preguntar la exterminadora.

- Le dije lo que sucedió con Naraku y el simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue.-

- Les dije que no sería una buena idea dejar a Kagome sola! Pudo haberla asesinado!- Intervino Inuyasha con fastidio.

- Creen que no le hizo daño a Kagome por que se sintió resguardado?-

- Lo único que podemos dar por seguro…- Prosiguió Miroku. – Es que debemos ponernos en marcha con la cena.-

* * *

Las calmas aguas del arroyo eran algo que podía serenar incluso a la más destemplada de las bestias, por esa razón siempre que se sintiese abrumado o simplemente solitario, Bankotsu recurría a aquel lugar. El correr de las gotas sobre las piedras y el graznar de los pájaros era algo que no tenía comparación.

- Supuse que estarías aquí, creo que fue la intuición. También me quedaría en este lugar.- El fastidioso rostro de aquella sacerdotisa había aparecido entre los arbustos y ahora se acercaba hacia él. Puesto que lo único que pudo hacer para evitarla fue dirigirle una mirada llena de descortesía y repulsión. – Te traje esto.- Continuó ella, desatando un pequeño recipiente con comida en gran variedad. – No es mucho, pero fue lo que logré reunir para…-

- Traté de deshacerme de ti y aun así te molestas en intentarlo?- Cuando la muchacha asintió con la cabeza él hizo un gesto de aburrición y se volvió hacia el arroyo. – La próxima vez no te perdonaré la vida.- Agregó observándola de soslayo mientras que volvía a adentrarse en el bosque.

* * *

**Bueno, acá les traigo mi segundo fic de Bankotsu y Kagome con el primer capítulo (no se preocupen, los otros van a ser mas largos) y quería saber que les pareció la idea. Les agradecería que comente para saber su opinión! Los caps voy a tratar de subirlos una vez por semana. Muchas graciaaaas a todas y que lo disfruten (: **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 2:**

- Vamos Miroku, llevas así todo el día! Dijiste que teníamos algo importante de qué hablar.- Profanó el hanyou de manera irritable, ya que últimamente solía perder la paciencia con más facilidad que lo habitual.

Además, aquella discusión tan importante y misteriosa mencionada por su compañero siempre acababa siendo extendida para el momento más adecuado, y luego de un par de días de espera cualquiera podría salirse de sus casillas. Quizás no tanto como lo hizo Inuyasha, pero aun así la expectativa era inimaginable.

- Por supuesto que tenemos, por si no lo han notado Bankotsu lleva consigo tres de los últimos fragmentos de la perla y ayer lo dejamos irse sin más.- El rostro de su camarada se tiñó de blanco, había olvidado por completo aquel pequeño detalle y los últimos fragmentos de Shikón habían desaparecido delante de sus ojos.

- Demonios, esto nos retrasará aún más. De todas formas debemos ir por él, no tenemos otra opción.-

- Pero… aquellos fragmentos son los que mantienen a Bankotsu con vida. Por qué razón lo trajiste hacia aquí entonces?- Resopló la miko atenta a la conversación, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

- Kagome tiene razón Inuyasha, no tendría sentido arrebatarle los fragmentos luego de haberle salvado la vida.- Intervino Sango.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

- Díganme que haremos entonces... dejar que huya con ellos? -

- Bien, te deseo suerte.- Le respondió de mala manera Kagome, poniéndose de pie y saliendo hacia el exterior de la cabaña. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha la observaron desentendidos.

Desde afuera los observó con el rabillo del ojo y sin decir más retomo su camino algo amargada. Las palabras del muchacho sonaron ásperas y desalmadas, incluso algo despiadadas. Arrebatarle la vida a cualquier persona por el simple hecho de que contenga los fragmentos era un acto muy imprudente. Pero dentro se encontraba la verdad. Sin importar que Bankotsu viviese o no ellos necesitaban reunir a la perla otra vez para que no continuara causando estragos.

Kagome replicó infinitas obscenidades para sus adentros al mismo tiempo en que se adentraba en la espesura del bosque y dejaba de lado la pequeña choza. La marcha se había extendido demasiado y los rayos del sol comenzaron a colisionar justo en su frente, para cuando hubo pasado el mediodía. El calor allí era permanente e interminable y luego de un rato pudo sentir como su garganta comenzaba a secarse a causa de la falta de hidratación. Introduciéndose rápidamente por entre los arbustos, percibió el sonido de una cascada proveniente de las cercanías y corrió en su búsqueda. Introdujo ambas manos dentro de las aguas cristalinas y se humedeció el rostro con ímpetu para refrescarse.

-Que bien se siente luego de sufrir tanto el calor.-

Como una brusca interrupción, la voz impaciente de un grupo de hombres se vio cada vez más al acecho de la muchacha, pero el tiempo fue muy breve y le impidió actuar rápido. Luego de unos instantes Kagome tenía una muchedumbre de aproximadamente siete hombres acorralándola entre las calmas aguas del arroyo.

- Vaya, acaso no es peligroso que una pequeña muchachita como tú esté rondando por estos alrededores?- Con una mirada penetrante y altanera uno de ellos se aproximó curvando sus labios.

- Yo… no tengo dinero ni abarrotes y nada de comida, como podrán ver, así que por favor…-

– No te han dicho que hay ladrones en el bosque?- Volvió a profanar aquel hombre con el rostro perturbado interrumpiéndola.

- Es cierto, yo por ejemplo.-

Una voz varonil algo familiar para sus oídos se presentó en la escena. Kagome achicó los ojos y lo vio a lejos, Bankotsu dejaba reposar su cuerpo sobre una de las ramas del árbol más alto en el perímetro y con una sonrisa indecorosa en su rostro saltó a toda prisa depositándose a unos pocos centímetros de aquellos ladrones. Siempre con su fiel arma en una de sus manos.

- Vaya… que tal lo que trajo el viento. Otro muchachito despistado. Acaso sabes con quién te metes niño?- Indagó uno de los hombres sin dejar de estudiar su arma. Aquella pregunta le provocó el desprendimiento de una carcajada al moreno.

- Me encantaría saber que clase de idiota hace esas preguntas.-

En un segundo el cuerpo del hombre cayó sin vida en la tierra a causa de un sencillo movimiento con su alabarda, dejando perplejos a sus camaradas y observando con sarcasmo como uno a uno corrían despavoridos del lugar. La joven miko lo observó con pánico, incapaz de hacer algo por desprenderle la vista de encima. Pero esta era una mirada llena de terror y angustia, muy diferente a las demás. El muchacho la observaba y borraba de su rostro aquella desalmada sonrisa, aferrándose una vez más a Banryuu.

- Es suficiente de ti, te lo advertí claramente.- Le dijo mientras que avanzaba entre la tierra firme.

- Estas loco, en que demonios estabas pensando?.- Kagome daba imprudentes pasos hacia atrás.

- Estuvieron a punto de aniquilarte sacerdotisa, y aun así me llamas asesino?- La jovencita detuvo su marcha y afirmó sus pies sobre el suelo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Y por qué viniste a salvarme entonces? Siempre te has calificado como tal, no veo razón para tus actos.-

- Vengo siguiendo a ese grupo de bastardos desde las afueras del bosque, ellos robaron mis provisiones!-

Con el rostro impaciente, Kagome se giró sobre sus talones y marchó en sentido contrario al mercenario, quien rápidamente la sostuvo del brazo y, en un movimiento brusco, la acorraló en uno de los árboles más cercanos. La cercanía entre ambos era inminente y una mueca de disgusto atravesó el rostro del joven líder, quien reflejaba en sus ojos azul celeste la penetrante mirada de la jovencita. Aquella despreciable contemplación que ella le dirigía constantemente lo hacía rabiar y le generaba unas insistentes ganas de arrebatársela de un simple movimiento con su espada. Sí, el odio que generaba aquella engendra en su interior era gigantesco y sin duda alguna se encargaría de borrar aquel gesto de desprecio.

- Descuida, mi Banryuu se encargará de borrar aquella detestable mueca en tu rostro.- Le dijo sosteniendo con mentón con su dedo pulgar, al mismo tiempo en que el filo de su alabarda rozaba con su cuello.

Y entonces pudo verlo, en sus ojos no se reflejaba el temor a la muerte ni mucho menos la cólera generada por el maltrato, sino la indiferencia. Aquella maldita sensación le carcomía el pecho, de que servía deshacerse de alguien sin mancillar el miedo en sus venas? Era como robar una migaja a medio morder. Entonces, con una extensa bocanada de aire para llenarse los pulmones, alejó su Banryuu y la observó por última vez.

- Creo que tu inteligencia te ha salvado niña.- Espetó el con una sonrisa altanera volviéndose hacia ella. Entonces los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa y lo observaron marcharse.

Una vez de regreso a la aldea, la jovencita comenzó con la preparación de la cena y junto con la ayuda de Sango, la sirvieron para los presentes en la choza. Inuyasha la observaba extrañado mientras que saboreaba su guisado y el Monje Miroku no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante el misterio.

- En donde ha estado en estas horas señorita Kagome?- Ella sacudió la cabeza con energía.

- Rondando por aquí, fui hasta la cascada pero no hubo nada interesante.- Mintió tratando de ocultar la presencia de Bankotsu en la escena.

- Sin embargo… tus ropas están rasgadas, al parecer a causa de un corte y tienes tierra por todas partes del cuerpo.- Inquirió el hanyou mirándola de soslayo.

- Eso es porque resbalé y caí en una de las bajadas que tenía la cascada.-

- Deberías tener más cuidado. Además… la cantidad de bandidos que hay en esa dirección es bastante importante.-

- Lo haré.- Respondió tajantemente la miko para finalizar la charla.

La obstinación de Inuyasha la mantenía al tanto de sus acciones. Controlaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su compañera y llevaba a cabo la obligación de acompañarla a cualquier recoveco en donde se metiese. El día siguiente no tardó en llegar y por la mañana las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Mientras que la anciana Kaede preparaba el fuego para un baño caliente, Shippo, Kohaku y Kirara recogían más leños, Sango y Miroku se encargaban del desayuno y Kagome recolectaba hierbas medicinales con la ayuda de Inuyasha.

No es que le molestase su presencia, a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitían pasar el rato juntos, pero sus intenciones no iban por un camino justo y sincero.

- Dime, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- El hanyou se volvió hacia ella sobresaltado.

- Pude olerlo, el aroma de Bankotsu estaba impregnado en toda tu ropa.- Ambas miradas colisionaron en una sola, sosteniendo la tensión.

- Muy bien, así es. Me crucé con el en el bosque, que hay con eso?- Por supuesto que no había nada de malo con eso, sin contar el hecho de que se trataba de un mortal y peligroso enemigo que había tratado de deshacerse de ella en varias ocasiones.

- Entonces es cierto? Encontraste al enemigo y no nos dijiste nada?-

- Entonces ahora soy una traidora?- Continuó ella ante su defensa.

- Estás protegiéndolo? Es por los fragmentos? Acaso te has vuelto loca? El no debería seguir con vida!-

- Muy bien, si es así entonces dame un fin razonable por el cual lo trajiste hasta aquí.- El silencio embargó el ambiente durante unos segundos. La verdadera incógnita había salido a la luz recitada por ella e Inuyasha se hizo esa pregunta mental para sí mismo.

- Fue porque no quisiste que su vida terminara allí entre las rocas, porque sentiste piedad hacia él.-

- Muy bien Kagome, continúa con tus intentos por salvar a la humanidad.- El muchacho se giró sobre sus talones indignado y caminó en sentido contrario para no oír aquel palabrerío. El solo pensarlo le traía desagradables recuerdos de sacrificios y matanzas en vano.

La jovencita giró su cabeza en sentido contrario y exhaló profundamente. Aquellas despiadadas actitudes que tenía Inuyasha la hacían rabiar. Su falta de tacto en las cosas había sido así desde siempre, pero esto era muy distinto y más delicado que una simple discusión. El graznar de las avecillas revoloteando por encima de su cabeza la despojaban un poco de sus malas vibras y con su trayectoria demarcada recolectaba todo tipo de hierbas que pudieran utilizarse para brebajes futuros. El bosque estaba más silencioso de lo habitual y la armonía permaneció en el ambiente durante unos instantes más, solo unos pocos.

A lo lejos, en la copa de un árbol, el cuerpo de un muchacho parecía descansar plácidamente, con una de sus piernas balanceándose en el aire y ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Ella achicó los ojos y observó una larga cabellera sujeta con una trenza perfectamente diferenciada. Cerró los ojos y sintió lástima por el, así como el deber de conseguir una forma de ayudarlo y evitar que su vida sea consumida junto con la perla. Con pesadumbre tomó una bocanada de aire y recogió los últimos restos de coníferas que había en el lugar para marcharse. Se puso de pie y volvió a girar el rostro en la dirección contraria por última vez pero él ya no estaba ahí.

- Vaya que eres observadora y entrometida.- Bankotsu se encontraba delante suyo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Eres bastante perceptivo, felicidades.- Le respondió desalentada, teniendo suficiente con la conversación anterior. – Descuida, me iré rápido. No quise molest-

- Aborrezco a las mujeres como tú.- Apenas sorprendida por su intervención, Kagome lo observó colocando su brazo delante de ella en un movimiento brusco para detenerla. Obstruyéndole el paso y plantando una brutalidad personalizada en su rostro. -Ahora que lo mencionas... me han quedado cuentas pendientes contigo.-

Entonces, la joven se dio un golpe mental. La piedad era inexistente en él y ahora estaba más que segura de que acabaría con el trabajo de deshacerse de una vez por todas de ella. Y tal vez aquellas delirantes reflexiones acerca del cambio terminen allí junto con su vida. Arrugó los párpados con las facciones atormentadas y pronunció su última posible salida al triunfo.

- Sé como devolverte a la vida.- Luego de eso el silencio fue inminente. Bankotsu se detuvo a observarla y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Eso no me interesa, puedo regresar a la vida cuantas veces quiera con estos fragmentos de Shikón. Por qué querría recibir tu consejo?- Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de encontrar una respuesta eficiente y que lo convenciera.

- Porque regresar a la vida sería algo más fiable que depender de un par de fragmentos, además tendrías que luchar constantemente por ellos, ya que muchos monstruos intervendrían para arrebatártelos.- el carraspeó y la miró con una sonrisa paradójica.

- Se supone que ustedes tienen la Perla, por qué no se deshicieron de mí cuando tuvieron la oportunidad?- Ella guardó silencio con frustración ya que tampoco sabía la respuesta concreta de la situación.

- Eso… no sería lo correcto. Conseguir una victoria fácil suciamente.-La risa reprimida del mercenario interrumpió su respuesta.

- Eres tan inocente. Todos ustedes…- Se aclaró la garganta y se dio media vuelta. – Me das lástima.-

Era bien claro que aquella conversación no había dado frutos, y tampoco lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era como enseñarle lenguaje a un pequeño bebé, pero Bankotsu era aún más obstinado y sus metas siempre se concentraban en vivir el presente. Rabiando para sus adentros, Kagome lo observó alejarse, haciendo el esfuerzo por combatir fuego contra fuego.

- De cualquier manera conseguiré reunir esa perla.- Fue entonces cuando él se detuvo en seco y rearmó aquella frase en su cabeza, y una devastadora idea cruzó su cabeza. La idea que había estado esperando conseguir por fin había llegado.

- Acepto.-

* * *

**Oh! Las dejé con el suspenso. Me puso muy contenta ver que se volvieron a incorporar en el fic la verdad es que son las mejores lectoras! Gracias tamyinu26 por unirte y espero te guste :) Veamos en el siguiente capítulo que es lo que Bankotsu se trae entre manos para aceptar la propuesta de Kagome! Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la semana que viene con más**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Kagome barrió la habitación con la vista, buscando en ella algún tipo de conexión o curiosidad departe de sus compañeros. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía prestarle atención, tampoco la interrogaron acerca de su extraña visita al bosque en busca de las hierbas medicinales con las que nunca regresó. La inquietud que yacía en su interior se hizo cada vez más fragmentada hasta que se decidió por aclararse la garganta para dar una iniciativa de charla.

- Hoy fue un día bastante soleado no lo creen? Me refiero a que para ser….- Nada. Ninguno de ellos parecía reaccionar ante sus vocablos, simplemente apartaban la vista e ignoraban sus acotaciones. – Sucedió algo? Los noto muy callados.- Intervino finalmente la jovencita con ademán de prosperar.

- Haz estado viéndote con Bankotsu en estos últimos días?- Las palabras directas de la exterminadora la hicieron palidecer. Tratando de digerir aquella ofensa recibida, Kagome miró a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos, comprendiendo el origen de aquel reservado silencio.

- Oh, por favor. No en el sentido que ustedes piensan! De verdad se han dejado llevar por las palabras de Inuyasha?- Sango apretó los ojos con fuerza y le repitió la frase.

- Solo contéstanos Kagome. Haz estado viéndote con Bankotsu en estos últimos días?- Ella tragó saliva con ahogo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo… quería hablarles de eso, logré llegar a un trato con él. No hubo necesidad de…- Pero su camarada la interrumpió con brusquedad.

- Sabes el riesgo que corría tu vida? Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? Acaso ya no podemos confiar en ti? Él es muy peligroso Kagome!- La joven sacerdotisa la observó afligida mientras que el monje colocaba una mano en su espalda para hacer el esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

- Vamos Sango, seguramente la señorita Kagome tendrá una buena justificación a sus actos. Debemos dejarla continuar con su parte por ahora. Después de todo, ella se encuentra sana y salva a pesar de los riesgos.- Una pequeña sonrisa salió de la comisura de sus labios, Miroku siempre tendría la defensiva tratándose de ella y se colocaría, a la vez, en un punto neutro entre ambas. Kagome se agradeció mentalmente el tenerlo como su compañero y prosiguió con su acotación.

- Lo lamento, sé que debí contarles al respecto. Pero supe que si lo hacía, muchos de ustedes no aceptarían una discusión por su parte. Hablé con Bankotsu y llegamos a un acuerdo.- Se dio una bocanada de aire en buena forma y continuó. – El me dará los fragmentos que lleva consigo y a cambio de eso, le otorgué regresarlo a la vida con la ayuda de la señora Atsuko. Al igual que lo hizo con Kohaku.-

- Eso es una tontería, es obvio que cuando lo regreses a la vida el hará el intento por arrebatarte los fragmentos. Será el mismo imbécil resucitado.- Intervino Inuyasha recostándose sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

- Te equivocas.- Lo contradijo Miroku. – La señora Atsuko logró resucitar a Kohaku fácilmente y extraer su fragmento porque a pesar de las desgracias que él había provocado, su alma era bondadosa y pura y sentía un gran arrepentimiento hacia aquellos actos. En cambio, Bankotsu es un asesino por naturaleza y tendrá que realizar algunas pruebas para demostrar que es digno de ser resucitado. Eso incluye cambiar su manera de ver las cosas y su mismísima personalidad.-

- Pero… si no llegase a demostrar que es digno de ser resucitado?- Preguntó Shippo con interés.

- Entonces su misma alma será consumida por su odio y no habrá vuelta atrás. Después de todo la señorita Kagome hizo una buena negociación. Esto depende únicamente de la fuerza de voluntad que Bankotsu tenga en su interior.- El resto hizo una pausa y guardó silencio para observar el rostro de la muchacha.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa Kagome, es que hacer las cosas de una manera tan precipitada sin avisarnos… me preocupó bastante. Lo siento.- Dijo finalmente la exterminadora con un nudo en la garganta, recibiendo una sonrisa compasiva de su amiga. Quien se volvió hacia el muchacho mitad bestia, a la expectativa de una disculpa que saliera de sus labios.

- No voy a disculparme contigo, aún pienso que no debiste tomar esa decisión sola.- Le dijo el sin siquiera mirarla.

- Bien, entonces tampoco te gustará oír que accedí a ir con él.- Le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Qué? De qué estas hablando?-

- Anteriormente hablé con la señora Atsuko, quien me explicó acerca del desarrollo que Bankotsu debía llevar a cabo, y me dijo que él necesitaría una especie de "guía" en las semanas del proceso para ayudarlo con su cambio. Ya que lo más probable es que al principio se niegue a cambiar de parecer.- Esta información, con la ni siquiera el monje Miroku contaba, hizo sorprender a todos sus amigos. Una arriesgada propuesta de su parte.

- Bien, esta vez sí deliraste Kagome. No irás con él!- Vociferó el hanyou con descaro.

- Entonces dime, tú lo acompañaras como su guía? Con ese carácter?- Hubo silencio.

- Por supuesto que no! El no necesita de nadie como su "guía" el que tú vayas es algo muy arriesgado, además debe arreglárselas solo. No es así Miroku?- Se defendió él buscando la aprobación de su camarada, quien estudiaba la situación perplejo.

- Inuyasha tiene razón señorita, es demasiado arriesgado.- El hanyou hizo un gesto de triunfo antes de oírlo proseguir. – Pero aun así… es muy probable que Bankotsu no logre hacerlo solo y la única persona paciente y con suficiente dedicación en eso es usted señorita. Además, el no otorgarle ayuda sería enviarlo a una muerte segura e imagino que no hizo ese trato para salir beneficiada únicamente usted.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Perfecto, creo que jamás te pondrás del lado prudente Miroku.- Resopló su compañero entre dientes.

- Dentro de dos días partiremos, antes de eso debo hacer una parada por mi casa. Mi madre debe estar preocupada.-

Finalmente el problema fue resuelto y a la mañana siguiente la muchacha se cargó la mochila en el hombro para partir a la época actual.

* * *

Las hierbas crecidas a causa del paso del tiempo le aguijoneaban los tobillos, por lo que tenía que tomarse la libertad de trotar dando varios saltos para llegar al pozo. Y como si se tratase de un juego, Kagome no pudo evitar reírse consigo misma y sentirse una niña del jardín de infantes una vez más.

Detrás de aquel pensamiento inocente e ingenuo se encontraba él, oculto detrás de varios arbustos para evitar ser visto. Bankotsu carecía de una observación plena, aguzando los sentidos y reparando en como su diminuta falda se movía al compás de sus brincos, detallando aquella sedosa melena que se revolvía con el viento, maldiciendo a sus impulsos adolescentes y apartando la vista con el resto de la prudencia que le quedaba. Fue entonces cuando salió de su escondite, reparando en que ella estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera de dividía ambas épocas. Como objetivo principal se enfocó en la perla que llevaba colgada del cuello y dando un respingo la llamó con soltura.

- Oye! Sacerdotisa, creo que se te cayó algo!- Ella giró la cabeza en sentido contrario y lo vio aproximarse. Tenía un cuaderno en su mano, muy probablemente se trataba del libro de trigonometría que tanto le había costado conseguir.

- Gracias.- Le respondió tajante. Lo observó extrañada, preguntándose en que clase de artimañas estaría metiéndose ahora, tratando de hallar la trampa o el juego sucio en aquel acto de buena condición. Pero su atención en aquello perdió interés al reparar en aquellas orbes azulinas que la miraban fijamente, como si tratasen de ver más allá de sus ojos y adentrarse en sus pensamientos. El silencio era sepulcral. El muchacho colocó el libro en sus manos y torció los labios para esbozar una especie de sonrisa.

- Adiós.-

Con la yema de los dedos rozó su cuello y en un movimiento brusco desarraigó de un solo tirón el collar que contenía a la perla Shikón, empujándola hacia el pozo con su otro brazo y observando como desaparecía en la oscuridad sin emitir sonido alguno. Kagome cayó hacia el otro lado en un viaje más duradero de lo normal y luego de varios instantes estuvo en la superficie de lo que imaginó ser el templo de su actual vivienda, en Tokio.

- Demonios, no puede ser!- Se incorporó de un salto rápidamente para subir las escalerillas y volver a saltar hacia el interior del pozo sin obtener resultado eficiente. Con los nervios de punta y el corazón agitadísimo comenzó a escarbar entre la tierra y los hierbajos. Todos sus intentos por regresar fueron errados y luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo se volvió hacia el exterior exhausta.

Una vez más Bankotsu la había engañado con sus sucios trucos, otra vez tendría que ingeniárselas para resolver un problema bastante enmarañado. No pudo evitar sentirse algo estúpida, ya que ella misma reparó en el problema a penas lo vio aproximarse con aquel cuaderno. Pero que haría sino? Correr en sentido contrario y aguardar a ser capturada?  
Atravesó la entrada de su hogar con aborrecimiento y saludó a su familia, subió las escaleras a regañadientes y se dio una refrescante ducha para armonizar su estado de ánimo.

- Cómo pude ser tan estúpida. Maldito Bankotsu.- Se dijo a sí misma con la pesadumbre de tener que recordar la expresión de aquel descarado muchacho al arrojarla como si se tratase de un saco de basura. – Necesito despejarme y respirar un poco.- Agregó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se vistió con rapidez y en un santiamén estuvo caminando por las calles de la ciudad, con la única compañía de su mente y la firmeza de encontrar una solución a aquel inconveniente. El parque yacía solitario para ese entonces y tan solo quedaban unas pocas parejas que salían a deambular por sus alrededores. Kagome se depositó en una de las bancas más cercanas y colocándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos reparó en el cielo limpio de estrellas que pudo presenciar.

- Siento como si hubiese estado aquí durante cien años. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la época antigua.- El viento arrullador meció sus cabellos y dentro de sus reflexiones se halló camino de regreso hacia su hogar. Solo unas pocas luces quedaban encendidas a esas alturas y dentro de la amueblada sala su abuelo le daba un sorbo a una taza de té.

- Tu madre estaba preocupada, no salgas sin avisar Kagome.- La regañó algo distante de sus propias palabras, observando la expresión en su rostro.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella fríamente, con el rostro algo terso. Su abuelo podía percibir perfectamente aquel cambio radical de aspecto y solo estaba aguardando a que ella se lo diera a conocer de una vez por todas. – Abuelo, quiero saber si realmente existe otro método de llegada hacia la otra época.- El anciano se acarició la barba y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

- Según las historias de nuestros antepasados, el pozo devorador de huesos fue creado a partir de una de las ramas del árbol sagrado y en adelante a permanecido años y años intacto. Antiguamente se creía que el árbol sagrado tenía un tipo especial de energía, algo inexplicable que iba mas allá de su tamaño colosal o su manera de perdurar durante tanto tiempo.- Ella permaneció en silencio y recordó la primera vez en que cruzó la barrera del tiempo, y la figura de Inuyasha tan única y apacible. Le dio las gracias a su abuelo y se dirigió exhausta hacia su alcoba.

El tiempo no había sido amable con ella, los constantes repiqueteos sobre su ventana de las avecillas que no habían logrado ocultarse de la tormenta la habían despertado en varias ocasiones. Buyo se cambiaba de lugar constantemente y sus pies le dolían a causa del peso extra que proporcionaba el gato. Sin mencionar que un domingo debía ser un día pleno de descanso.

Se alisó la falda de su uniforme escolar por última vez y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa con la intención de no atrasarse en su camino al instituto. Le dio dos bocanadas a un par de bolas de arroz y se despidió de su familia. A diferencia de la noche anterior, el día se encontraba bastante agradable y soleado y los pocos charcos que quedaban en el jardín frontal del templo habían desaparecido.

Una ventisca escurridiza se encargó de volar varios de los apuntes que llevaba consigo, y fue entonces, al acuclillarse para levantarlos, cuando oyó extrañada el sonido de las hojas del árbol sagrado mecerse con el viento. Agudizó sus sentidos una vez más y sacudió la cabeza en un ademán por negarse, pero allí estaba ese sonido.

- Es como si me estuviese hablando.- se dijo a sí misma. – Como si… tratase de decirme algo.- El viento no era el mismo de antes y ahora parecía entenderse un claro significado que iba más allá del tamaño colosal o del tiempo en que perduraba aquel ser vivo.

La muchacha se hizo a un lado de sus apuntes y su mochila para acercarse con serenidad hacia la desgastada corteza. Colocó la palma de su mano en ella y cerró los ojos precavidamente, observando en su interior sus raíces y descendencias, el tiempo en el que hubo estado en pie y la cantidad de vidas que había llegado a observar. Fue entonces cuando reapareció en escena la imagen de un joven de cabellos plateados siendo sellado por un conjuro. Kagome sacudió la cabeza alterada y despegó sus párpados nuevamente, pero el paisaje había sido modificado.

Varios sonidos extraños provenían de su alrededor, dentro de una cantidad infinita de arbustos y árboles de todos tamaños. Su rostro se iluminó con regocijo y desprendida de su propósito se encontró feliz y alegre por estar de regreso. Entonces corrió a toda prisa en busca de Bankotsu y rogó por que aquellos fragmentos no se encontrasen en manos equivocadas.

- Lo mataré, si le hizo algo a la perla voy a matarlo!- Exclamó con tenacidad, dirigiéndose hacia el arroyo más cercano. Estaba casi segura de que lo encontraría allí, era su lugar fijo de descanso. Los pies le dolían a causa del forcejeo excesivo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así mantuvo su ritmo.

El sonido arrullador de las cascadas se hizo cada vez más cercano y el aroma a pasto húmedo le indicó que era el final de su recorrido. Bankotsu descansaba plácidamente sobre una de las rocas más cercanas al pequeño afluente que se formaba, estudiando todos los detalles de aquel insignificante objeto rosado que se bamboleaba entre sus manos. La joven miko apretó los puños con fuerza y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, el ruido del arroyo lograría distraerlo de algún movimiento que ella realizara. El joven introdujo la perla dentro de su camisa y tomando una bocanada de aire colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca. Entonces Kagome reconoció su oportunidad.

En una fracción de segundo se abalanzó sobre él y se aferró a su pecho con violencia para extraer la joya de su poder. Bankotsu hizo una mueca de desprecio en sus labios y con el uso de su fuerza la arrojó hacia el extremo opuesto.

- No me subestimes sacerdotisa, percibí tu presencia desde el momento en que te ocultaste detrás de las ramas.- Le aseveró con desdén. – Creí haberme deshecho de ti.- Kagome se puso de pie inmediatamente y alzó su brazo derecho enseñándole la Perla Shikón.

- Creo que me has subestimado bastante.- Le respondió para echarse a correr en el bosque, transformando el rostro del muchacho. La voz de Bankotsu resonaba contigua a sus oídos, pudo sentirla aproximarse cada vez más a ella. Pero aun así su fuerza de voluntad la hacía tomar la cabeza en aquella persecución mortal.

* * *

**Disculpen por la tardanza! La verdad es que estuve demasiado ocupada durante estas semanas con los exámenes del colegio y no me daba a tiempo ni de escribir. Pero me estoy poniendo al día y ya tengo las cosas organizadas. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y en cuanto termine el siguiente lo subiré! Un beso a todas (:**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 4:

En uno de los extremos de las arboledas pudo divisar una bajada plena que desembocaba a las praderas, pero los arbustos entorpecieron su marcha y una raíz sobresaliente la hizo estrellarse en mitad de camino. Como un efecto dominó, el muchacho chocó con ella y ambos rodaron colina abajo continuando con el forcejeo para apoderarse de los fragmentos. Kagome llegó a pensar que aquel tortuoso ritmo no acabaría nunca, justo cuando el golpe de colisión final le avisó que ambos cuerpos se toparon con una superficie medianamente plana. El golpe no fue tan duro, comparado con el método de llegada y Bankotsu pareció serenarse. Se miraron a los ojos detenidamente, como si no comprendieran la situación, y guardaron silencio.

- Es imposible negociar algo limpio contigo, verdad?- resopló ella en una súplica. El joven mercenario suspiró casi dándose por vencido y se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que sacudía sus ropas. Se irguió de hombros y la observó de soslayo.

- Mañana por la mañana partiremos, asegúrate de no olvidar nada.-

* * *

La frescura de la mañana era incomparable con respecto al Tokio actual, las aves graznaban a lo alto y los únicos sonidos que realmente predominaban eran los del bosque. Aquellos paraísos artificiales en los que Kagome había crecido eran casi tan reales como los de la era feudal, pero nunca tan bellos y puros. La joven miko le dio un último vistazo al cielo y volvió su rostro a sus camaradas.

- Estas segura de esto Kagome? Aún puedes quedarte, podríamos enviar…-

- Estoy muy segura. Además no será demasiado.- le dijo a la exterminadora en un tono sereno, concluyendo la conversación. – Iré por mis cosas, Bankotsu estará esperando cerca de las praderas.-

- Iré contigo, por si acaso.- Intervino Inuyasha tomando una reacción diferente a lo usual.

La muchacha se cargó la mochila al hombro sin darle mucha importancia, tratando de descifrar que tipo de palabrerío o sermón le daría esta vez. El trayecto no duró mucho, las praderas se encontraban a un par de kilómetros solamente y el momento difícil emergió cuando ella acordó despedirse.

- Que crees que estás haciendo?- Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- Me resultaba extraño que no dijeras nada al respecto. Acaso estabas aguardando a que yo dé la iniciativa de cambiar de opinión y quedarme? -

- La verdad es que no creí que fueses tan estúpida como para exponerte de esa manera. No sabemos que es lo que Bankotsu pretende realmente contigo!- La furia brotaba de sus párpado al verla directamente a los ojos, mientras que Kagome se giraba dándole la espalda. - Si vas con él...-

Ella frunció el ceño molesta, con los dientes apretados y la rabia que se acrecentaba en sus entrañas. Aquellos inútiles berrinches de inmadurez solo entorpecían su camino y no era una buena ocasión para malas jugadas, luego habría tiempo para discutir. Era de esperarse que Inuyasha dejase lo mejor para lo último. Ahora simplemente la observaba de soslayo mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario dando grandes zancadas. El muchacho de grandes ojos azules y larga trenza observaba aquella escena con el ceño fruncido.

- Vaya que ese híbrido es de actitud posesiva.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo en que se percataba del sobresalto de la miko. - Estuviste espiándonos?-

- Solo estaba a unos pasos, además sus quejas se oyeron en todo el bosque.- Kagome hundió los parpados entre sus dedos avergonzada. - Él no es nada mío.- finalizó tajante, poniéndose en marcha hacia su destino.

La marcha fue abrumadora y silenciosa, en varias ocasiones Kagome se volvía hacia él para asegurarse de que siguiera allí o simplemente no tratase de aniquilarla, ya que no había tenido buenos recuerdos al confiar en Bankotsu. Otro acto algo sorprendente fue el verlo caminar durante horas con su alabarda por encima del hombro y no emitir ni un solo quejido, ni siquiera optar por el hecho de detenerse. A pesar de ser tan solo un muchacho el liderazgo le sentaba perfecto. A medida que avanzaban el camino se volvía cada vez más oscuro y dificultoso, por lo que Kagome decidió hacer una parada antes de extraviarse.

- Creo que será mejor detenernos, hemos estado andando todo el día.- Bankotsu profanó un gesto de indiferencia con la cabeza y apenas lograron establecerse en un lugar se dedicó a construir una pequeña fogata.

- Creo que si hubiéramos continuado el camino me habría extraviado, mañana continuaremos sin problemas.- El soltó una carcajada reprimida.

- No eres muy inteligente, no es así? Me refiero a que para ser una guía no estas muy orientada.-

- Entonces ese es mi único labor aquí? Ser tu guía? Discúlpame si no conozco las constelaciones como para orientarnos en el trayecto.- trató de defenderse ella de brazos cruzados.

- Acaso viniste por algo más? En que otra cosa contribuirás conmigo?- La muchacha guardó silencio. – Yo… no sé exactamente como, pero haré todo lo posible por contribuir.- El joven mercenario la miró con menosprecio y descortesía sin vislumbrar el hecho de sus buenos actos.

- Creo que deberías preocuparte más en salvar tu propio pellejo.- Le aseveró dándole la espalda para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, ambos tomaron su ruta fija con más claridad y luego de varias horas más se encontraron a tan solo algunos kilómetros de la pequeña y humilde morada de la señora Atsuko. Bankotsu arrastraba los pies con descaro, desfilando detrás la joven sacerdotisa y preguntándose en que parte de su diminuto ser tenía abarrotadas las energías, sin mencionar el hecho de que ella no tenía que cargar con una gigantesca alabarda.

- Espero que esta anciana cumpla con su trabajo correctamente o me encargaré de cortar su cuello para cuando llegue.- Aseveró el joven con mala jurisdicción en sus palabras.

- La señora Atsuko es una de las mejores, ella misma fue quien retiró el fragmento del cuerpo de Kohaku.- Le respondió ella algo entusiasmada por aquel talento.

- Por qué no se lo encargaron a aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo? Hubiera sido menos trabajoso.- Hubo silencio.

- Ella falleció en la batalla del monte de las ánimas y el fragmento que la mantenía con vida fue unido a los demás.- El la observó durante unos instantes, tenía el rostro triste y compenetrado en un recuerdo, probablemente el recuerdo de aquella vida pasada, la mujer en la que había reencarnado. Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero jamás brotaron hacia sus mejillas, tenía las facciones cansadas y endurecidas, y parecía no querer rendirse ante la debilidad.

- Mira eso, solo nos quedan unos pocos metros!- Agregó nuevamente con el rostro lleno de regocijo, señalando en dirección hacia una espaciosa casa en medio de lo que parecía florecer como una aldea. Los recuerdos instantáneos llegaron a invadirla. El rostro de Kohaku sonriendo una vez más, las lágrimas de Sango y el alivio que se llevaron todos al ver la positividad del asunto.

Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia su acompañante, parecía estar desligado de cualquier tipo de acto que sucediese en la realidad. Tenía la misma expresión endurecida de siempre y llevaba consigo a su fiel arma, indispensable. Para sacarla de sus reflexiones, una voz arrulladora se aclaró la garganta, y en un santiamén se vieron varados delante de una menuda anciana de cabellos grisáceos con una sonrisa a medias en su rostro.

- Señora Atsuko vaya, que gusto verla!- La saludó cordialmente la jovencita, con una exquisita muestra de afecto en sus vocablos.

- También es un halago el que te acuerdes de mí muchachita, y veo que trajiste al joven del que tanto me hablaste.- Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron, temiendo que Bankotsu haya malinterpretado aquel último comentario acerca de él.

- Vaya que no tienes modales pequeño sinvergüenza, deberías acostumbrarte a saludar cuando alguien te recibe.- Lo regañó la mujer, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza con los brazos cruzados. Bankotsu emitió un gruñido y optó por guardarse los comentarios inapropiados para después, luego de observar la intervención de la miko.

- Él es algo silencioso, bastante diría yo. Eso es todo.- Agregó rascándose la cabeza. – Por cierto, ya me he decidido acerca de esto. Me refiero a que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que sea necesario en tanto obtenga los fragmentos.- Bankotsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquella parte del proceso no se la habían comentado, de hecho no le habían comentado acerca de nada.

- Qué? A que se refiere con eso anciana?- Se adelantó el mercenario algo alterado. La miko se arrodilló a un lado de la mujer y el la imitó para oír claramente.

- Verás, la única manera de extraer ese fragmento es purificándolo de tu cuerpo, pero para que esto ocurra debes estar forjado adecuadamente. No cualquiera puede recibir el don de la vida otra vez, por eso es que se realiza este proceso.- Le explicó la señora Atsuko con detenimiento. – El transcurso de este procedimiento es tanto físico como mental y necesitarás de la ayuda de Kagome para tu preparación.-

- Por qué debe hacerlo ella? Acaso no confían en mis propias habilidades?- Se disgustó él erguido de hombros.

- Kagome no hará las cosas por ti, simplemente tómala como una guía espiritual, alguien que te reafirmará el camino en tus actos.- El muchacho soltó una risita.

- Claro, me consiguieron una niña que me servirá como un ejemplo a seguir. Pues entonces olvídelo anciana, yo no seré utilizado por ella. No harán cambiar mi manera de reflexionar las cosas.- Estaba indignado, habían dañado su orgullo y lo habrían tratado de utilizar como uno de sus perros. – No puedo creer que vine hasta aquí por esto.- Sin decir más se hizo a un lado de ambas y salió de la cabaña con las intenciones de regresar por donde vino, pero una llovizna torrencial se había desatado, y a pesar de que su vanidad era mucho más fuerte que eso, Kagome no lo dejó marcharse hasta el día siguiente.

- Mañana por la mañana te irás sin problemas, no hay necesidad de ser tan obstinado!-Le reprochó jalándolo del brazo, haciendo que se adentre por la fuerza en la vivienda. – Vamos, te diré en donde dormirás.- Sin reprocharle mucho la siguió a través de los corredores de la morada observando todo a su paso. Un par de salas vacías y alguna que otra pintura eran lo que complementaban el solitario hogar.

- Para que querría una casa así alguien como esta mujer? No creo que necesite tanto espacio.-

- Lo que sucede es que la señora Atsuko solía vivir con su esposo y sus dos hijos, pero ellos fallecieron en una de las guerras civiles que se produjeron hace algunos años.- Le explicó la muchacha volviéndose hacia él. – Le fue muy difícil superar la pérdida y aun así continua con su sentido del humor tan alto y sus ganas de seguir adelante.-

- Bien, aquí la tienes, tu habitación momentánea.- Le dijo deteniéndose en una de las recámaras. Bankotsu clavó sus ojos en ella para esperar algún tipo de respuesta que Kagome no supo interpretar. Tenía la mirada perdida en sus ojos y el rostro apacible pero algo inquieto al mismo tiempo. Ella no tardó mucho en teñir su rostro de un color rojizo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente. Aquel tipo de acciones que él realizaba la sacaban de sus casillas. Finalmente el muchacho giró su cabeza en dirección descendente e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Podrías soltarme ya?- La joven miko dio un respingo al notar que su mano aún sostenía el brazo de Bankotsu y se deshizo de él rápidamente.

- Lo siento, que torpe! Q-Que descanses, mi habitación está aquí en frente por si-

- Llegase a sentirme solo?- Se burló él con el ceño fruncido, volviéndose a la figura de Kagome.

- Mph, olvídalo. Solo trata de no molestar a la señora Atsuko.- Le respondió disgustada, aún con el rostro acalorado.

* * *

Llevaba horas despierto dentro de las sábanas, pero el hecho de pensar en el larguísimo viaje que tenía por delante le daba ganas de continuar allí. Los ruidos de la señora Atsuko terminaron de despabilarlo y se puso de pie de un salto para tomar marcha en el asunto. Salió a regañadientes de la habitación y mientras que se colocaba la camisa vio a su compañera de viaje aún durmiente. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de espantarla se adentró en la recámara y se acercó hacia ella.

Quedó impactado al observar tanta serenidad junta, Bankotsu habría podido jurar que parecía un ángel cuando dormía. Evidentemente se había acostumbrado a verla con aquella expresión severa que utilizaba para regañarlo, pero a decir verdad Kagome siempre había llevado una expresión angelical consigo, y esta era la primera vez en que se daba cuenta, mientras dormía. Le dio algo de lástima despertarla, perdería toda su despreocupación y estaría molestándolo insistentemente para que se quedase. De manera que se incorporó nuevamente y salió del cuarto.

Detrás de él la voz de la anciana lo hizo detenerse.

- Ella se veía tan feliz de poder ayudarte, me dijo que haría lo necesario por hacer que salgas adelante.-

- Es una lástima.- Prosiguió Bankotsu.

- Le diré… que finalmente su compañero resultó ser un cobarde. Que tenía miedo de meter las narices en territorio desconocido.- Pero entonces se volvió bruscamente y clavó los ojos furiosos en la mujer que yacía en frente suyo.

- He vivido toda mi vida metiendo las narices en lugares equívocos y he perdido a todos mis camaradas por estupideces así. Le aseguro que guarde silencio si no sabe de qué está hablando señora.- Le dijo casi en un respiro apretado con la rabia incontenida.

- Se perfectamente quien eres Bankotsu y conozco tanto tu vida que podrías llegar a espantarte. Sabes a que me refiero cuando hablo de un territorio desconocido, y no es justamente un campo de batalla normal.- Esta vez fue ella quien clavó sus arrugados párpados en él. – Solo asegúrate de demostrarle a tus camaradas que sí supiste rearmar tu vida.- Finalizó dándose la vuelta, dejándolo solo consigo mismo y otras miles de preguntas.

Lo que restó de la mañana fue un simple tramo y Kagome finalmente había logrado despertar de su eterno sueño. Luego de desperezarse y calzarse el uniforme atravesó la puerta corrediza y asomó la cabeza por la habitación contigua. Se encontraba completamente vacía y solitaria.

- Vaya, se fue muy rápido.- Se dijo a sí misma con pesadumbre, volviéndose hacia el corredor. Su cuerpo chocó bruscamente al voltearse y rápidamente la sostuvieron de los hombros para que lograse mantener el equilibrio.

- Has estado tomando sake a escondidas? Ya deja de tambalearte.- Su memoria hizo aquella voz varonil completamente reconocible y al observarlo pudo comprobar que Bankotsu aún permanecía allí. Trató de ocultar rápidamente la sonrisa que curvó sus labios y se mantuvo indiferente.

- Aún no te has ido?- El frunció el ceño.

- Quieres que lo haga? Porque entonces habríamos venido aquí por nada.-

- Te refieres a que.. has decidi- Bankotsu negó con la cabeza.

- No pienses que lo hago por ti, lo hago por mis camaradas.- Kagome lo observó sin comprender la situación. – Y bien, que estás esperando? A que se te olvidé otra vez la ruta? Tenemos trabajo que hacer!- La regañó una vez más con una de las manos cubriéndole la cara.

Finalmente la Señora Atsuko les platicó acerca de las cuatro pruebas que debería realizar, al principio sería fácil en cuanto al reto físico pero ambos tendrían que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir sin una sola provisión de por medio. Entrenándose día a día mentalmente y siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Y luego de almorzar partieron hacia sus destinos.

* * *

**UF, que les puedo decir? Amé escribir este capítulo. De hecho creo que ahora están conociéndose como se debe y el resto se los dirán los otros capítulos! Muchas gracias por dejar reviews y nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	5. Capítulo 5

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 5:

**Flash back**

_- Te dije que te quedaras quieto!- Le repitió la señora Atsuko a Bankotsu, tratando de continuar con su procedimiento._

_La anciana había trazado un pequeño círculo blanco en el centro de la habitación, éste tenía varias marcas extrañas en su interior y algunas indescifrables palabras. Al terminar le hizo un gesto con la mano al muchacho obligándolo a fruncir el ceño, desentendido. _

_- Párate allí, rápido.- Le dijo de una vez por todas llevándolo a la rastra, sin dejarlo emitir una queja. Se posicionó delante de él y al arrodillarse extendió sus brazos para ver con claridad en su interior. Una luz cegadora iluminó aquella franja denominada por el círculo. _

_Cuando cerró sus párpados, Bankotsu pudo sentir como se proyectaban todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que habían sido parte de su joven vida. Sus trabajos como mercenario, sus luchas con enemigos, la formación del grupo de los siete guerreros. Las últimas facetas de aquella proyección comenzaban a aparecer, el tiempo corría en sentido contrario y las imágenes se hacían cada vez más borrosas. El llanto de un bebé podía oírse a lo lejos y luego una gigantesca llamarada que lo hizo sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos._

_Kagome lo hoyó respirar con dificultad y la anciana decidió finalizar con su proceso. Se veía afligida y tenía los ojos cansados, luego de unos momentos le dictó a la muchacha una serie de nombres que había logrado hallar en las visiones. Les recitó unas palabras y se despidió de ellos._

**Fin Flash Back.**

El paso que hubo de la noche a la mañana pareció eterno, Bankotsu no había logrado dormir ni una hora, su uniforme se encontraba más sucio de lo habitual y los insectos revoloteaban en sus oídos innumerables veces. El desayuno se ausentó por la mañana a causa de sus estúpidas supersticiones de ahorrarse unos míseros trece minutos de caminata, el día traía consigo humedad y pesadez en el ambiente y la pequeña e insignificante sacerdotisa que caminaba delante suyo parecía encontrarse cada vez más lejos de su alcance. Se sentía abatido y derrotado ante lo que parecía ser un mal día para todos.

- Vamos.- Le replicó Kagome a lo lejos, - No querrás perderte antes de comenzar, o si?- desafiándolo para que acelerase el paso. La muchacha desdobló con cuidado una pequeña hoja de papel de su anotador y se detuvo para verificarla.

- Veamos, lo que hay en la lista…- achicó los ojos para tratar de descifrar su caligrafía, a pesar de ser tan aplicada en clases le era muy difícil seguir el paso del dictado de la señora Atsuko en aquellos momentos. – Kiyoshi, Aiko, Shimoda, Banryu.- Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, preguntándose que significarían aquellos extraños nombres y por qué se encontraba allí el de su alabarda.

- Qué significa esto?- El joven retiró de manera brusca el papel que mantenía los escritos y lo confeccionó al instante.

- Reconoces alguno de esos nombres, además del de tu espada?- Bankotsu respiró hondo y examinó una vez más la nota.

- Kiyoshi era un conocido mío, creo que es lo único que puedo reconocer. De donde sacaste esto?-

- La señora Atsuko me lo dio, son nombres que halló en tus visiones.- Sus palabras se apagaron por unos instantes. – Acaso no recuerdas que rol cumplía Kiyoshi en tu vida? Puede ser de mucha ayuda.-

- Por qué estas tan empeñada en entrometerte en esto? Ni siquiera tenías la obligación de venir hasta aquí! Solo me traes problemas.- Le dijo él de manera tajante.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte suya, él continuó con la caminata y se adelantó sin vacilar. Kagome no quiso insistir y lo siguió. Marcharon durante el resto del día y una pequeña e insignificante porción de suelo cercano a una aldea era todo lo que habían hallado para pasar la noche. Desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra, el ambiente comenzaba a parecer más incómodo de lo normal y la joven miko sintió un remordimiento creciente en su interior.

Las primeras llamaradas se desprendían de la fogata y al parecer la cena no se presentaría aquella noche, Bankotsu hizo el esfuerzo por apelotonarse cerca de la hoguera mientras que Kagome permanecía al otro lado de ésta calentándose las manos.

- Sé que no te agrado, pero esto va más allá de eso. Solo vine para cumplir con mi trabajo y ayudarte a recobrar lo que te pertenece, esa es la única manera de que logre obtener los fragmentos de Shikón.- Soltó dispuesta a continuar. – Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es algo de contribución, y no te traeré más problemas.- Hubo silencio.

- Kiyoshi.. fue mi mentor y también la única persona con la que me he criado.- Ella se volvió con detenimiento y lo oyó aclararse la garganta, casi arrepintiéndose de relatar esa faceta de su vida. Se acercó aún más para escuchar una probable historia que desencadenase aquel pasado pero el joven mercenario reprimía sus palabras. Tenía que hacerlo sentir comprendido, aunque sea solo un poco y lograr que se desenvolviese aún más.

- Debió ser difícil perderl-

- No perdí a mi familia en las guerras.- Se adelantó con enfado. – Ellos jamás me quisieron.- Las facciones de la muchacha se tensaron. – Crees que acaso… la señora Atsuko esté tratando de decirnos algo con esto?- trató de dispersarlo.

- Puede que debamos regresar a tus orígenes, tal vez debamos ir allí, tal vez todos estos nombres estén conectados…-

- No creo que sea la opción más factible.- Volvió a interrumpirla. – Recuerdas lo que soy, no es así?- Así es, estaban metiendo las narices en una zona bastante intensa. Si aquel hombre, el tal Kiyoshi le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a Bankotsu y su presente era aquel.. no podía tratarse de alguien de lo más amigable.

- No creo que tengamos otra opción.- Kagome sabía exactamente que así era, llegar al fondo de aquel asunto era algo aún más importante y no podían echarse hacia atrás de una manera tan abrupta.

- No tienes la necesidad de-

- Creo que puedo rearmar mis propias oraciones, y dije que no podemos echarnos hacia atrás. No comiences con cobardías.- Trató de burlarse ella de manera desafiante, por lo que él profanó una mueca de disgusto como respuesta precisa. Pero sus labios se curvaron al reconocer la valentía que podía llegar a tener alguien tan menudo e insignificante como lo era aquella mujer.

Las decisiones estaban tomadas, al día siguiente ambos partieron para encontrar al antiguo maestro y desenvolver aquella necesidad de revelar sus orígenes. Pero aun así, a pesar de viajar con tantas planeaciones y entusiasmo, el traslado era bastante extenso, lo que los conllevaría a tener dificultades para la llegada y quejas por doquier acerca de las caminatas.

- Me duele el estómago, creo que necesito comer algo o moriré de hambre.- Resoplaba Kagome.

- Deja de lloriquear, que sucedió con aquella plenitud para encontrar a Kiyoshi?-

- Desapareció luego de las primeras seis horas de viaje, tal vez si te hubieras detenido en alguna aldea cercana no tendría esta necesidad de almorzar algo.- Le respondió enfurecida oyendo el gruñir de su estómago. – Y que hay de ti? Acaso eres una especie de mutante que no requiere de alimentación?-

- Mi organismo no es similar al tuyo, el estar en constante movimiento y viaje me mantiene alejado de la necesidad de comer a cada momento.- Ella simplemente giró los ojos y se volvió hacia su alrededor. Los hierbajos poblaban el paisaje indiscriminadamente y las fauces del bosque podían observarse a lo lejos.

La vista que hasta aquel momento la había mantenido en pie comenzó a flaquear y sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo. A penas pudo oír las palabras de Bankotsu diciendo su nombre.

* * *

El placentero aroma a pescado asado envolvió todos sus sentidos y le permitió reincorporarse en el suelo y sentarse a un lado de lo que probablemente sería su próximo almuerzo. La jaqueca aún no cesaba pero la salvación se había puesto delante de sus ojos.  
La figura de Bankotsu resurgió entre los arbustos y le otorgó una mirada de alivio inmediato. Lo único que pudo realizar ella como reacción fue desviar la mirada a causa de la vergüenza.

- Qué estas esperando? Cómete eso antes de que vuelvas a desmayarte, debilucha.- Le dijo mientras que se volvía hacia su rostro.

- Lamento esto… sé que dije que no te traería más problemas pero- Bankotsu introdujo una pieza del pescado en su boca y la hizo callar dando un suspiro.

- Te sienta mejor el silencio.- La miko hizo el esfuerzo por ingerir esa gran cantidad de comida y tragársela en un santiamén. Lo examinó silenciosa, quedándose enterrada en aquellas marcas que tenía su rostro, en su vestimenta y la apariencia que llevaba consigo algo extrañada.

- Representan la juventud.- Le dijo él sin quitarle la vista de encima a la hoguera, refiriéndose a aquel pequeño símbolo violáceo colocado en su frente. – Fue la denominación que tuve. El líder más joven de la banda de asesinos más grande.- De sus ojos no se desprendió ni un solo sentimiento pero la soledad lo corrompió más que nunca. Ya no tenía a fiel grupo de soldados ni un motivo exacto para subsistir, entonces, ¿que haría cuando todo llegase a su fin? Sacudió la cabeza, esa clase de cosas podrían esperar.

- Aún tenemos un largo camino, no es así?- El asintió.

- No te preocupes, nos detendremos en la próxima aldea.- Trató de suavizarla para luego guardar silencio. Lo único que quería oír entonces eran los arrulladores sonidos de la noche, la vista plena de las estrellas sobre su cabeza y el estremecedor contacto de su piel contra la hierba húmeda. La armonía no era un lujo que podía darse todos los días, no alguien como él. Pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo y todo lo que alguna vez lo mantuvo atado a la conciencia desapareció.

En aquella nueva mañana el sol irradiaba como nunca y las aves revoloteaban a su alrededor incesantemente. Por aquellas insignificantes razones era que detestaba el día y tenía preferencia por la noche. Indudablemente era el momento indicado para ponerse de pie y levantar su partida. Refregándose los ojos del cansancio llamó a la joven miko un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, miró a su alrededor y la buscó entre los arbustos. Nada. Recogió a Banryu con prisa y especuló las posibles ideas de que algún grupo de bandidos cercano se la haya llevado para cometer algún tipo de morbosidades y se golpeó a frente.

- Demonios, esa maldita niña solo trae problemas.-

Caminó por encima de los peñascos para tener una mejor vista, fue entonces cuando la encontró. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia, tenía el cabello húmedo y sus ropas descansaban sobre una de las rocas cercanas al arroyo. Todo su ser se estremeció al instante, la muchacha disfrutaba de su aseo con libertad, incluso alcanzó a reparar en como se le volvía la piel de gallina ante la leve correntada de aire. El rostro de Bankotsu enrojeció por completo y giró la cabeza para evitar dirigirle la mirada.

Caminó en dirección contraria con cautela para no llamar la atención y sin pretender realizar algún acto estúpido su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire al pisotear en falso, cayó estrepitosamente delante de ella y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. La muchacha se adentró con rapidez en el arroyo maldiciendo una y otra vez, arrojándole con cualquier tipo de piedra que se encontrase a su alrededor. Él simplemente le dio la espalda y le arrojó sus ropas aún avergonzado.

- Qué estabas haciendo detrás de los arbustos? Estúpido pervertido!- Él se giró sobre sus talones con rabia.

- A quién le llamas pervertido m-

- Solo date la vuelta!- Vociferó ella interrumpiéndolo. Bankotsu le hizo caso y se cruzó de brazos aguardando a que terminara de colocarse el uniforme.

- Salí a buscarte porque supuse que, de lo contrario, traerías más molestias. No deberías estar tomando un baño justamente aquí, hay demasiados maleantes y depravados en estas regiones como para que te luzcas de esa manera.- La regaño entre dientes, tratando de justificar en parte sus acciones.

- Y no se te ocurrió llamarme desde lejos por si acaso?-

- Me habrías gritado de todas maneras.-

- Entonces preferiste mantenerte callado y quedarte en tu lugar para que yo pensara que me estabas espiando, no es así?-

Kagome se posicionó delante suyo arqueando una ceja, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Bankotsu la observó ruborizado y giró la cabeza guardando silencio en una señal de desprecio. Le resultaba casi inhumano creer que una fastidiosa sacerdotisa como lo era ella lo esté desafiando y sobreviva para contarlo, si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra mujer seguramente ya habría desprendido su cabeza de su cuerpo.

- Qué estas esperando? Si te tardas demasiado no llegaremos jamás.- Increpó ella al mismo tiempo en que se alejaba dando grandes zancadas. El joven mercenario se puso de pie al instante, cargó a Banryuu en su hombro y la alcanzó enseguida.

- Y bien, ya vas a contarme acerca de ese tal Kiyoshi?-

– Kiyoshi fue quien me crio, si no fuera por él seguramente habría sido aplastado por los militares,- Luego hubo un tramo de silencio y Bankotsu descartó un suspiro. – … o por mi propia familia.-

* * *

**Ah que lindo que esta fanfiction ahora, tiene varias cosas cambiadas, me gusta :D **  
**Por otro lado, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, se me complicó escribirlo y tuve que rehacerlo más de una vez porque el word no me lo guardaba bien. Realmente discuten estos dos! Esperemos ver que pasa la próxima semana. Muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews, saludos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi no recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 6:**

El viento resoplaba a través de las finas puertas corredizas de la habitación -probablemente estaríamos muriendo de hipotermia allí afuera.- insinuó la joven miko observando desde adentro. Bankotsu simplemente hizo un gesto de desaprobación, le dio otro bocado a su estofado y dejó a un lado la diminuta cazuela.

- Gracias por permitirnos pasar la noche aquí, es muy amable de tu parte.- Gratificó una vez más ella. La propietaria hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

- Por favor, no me lo agradezcas! Sería un acto inhumano el dejarlos a la intemperie, sobre todo con este frío.- Bankotsu soltó una carcajada reprimida y la muchacha se volvió directamente hacia él. – Y que hay de ti, no hablas mucho, no es así?-

- Con que.. un acto inhumano eh?- Inmutó cruzándose de brazos. – Que es lo que puedes saber acerca de actos inhumanos mujer?-

- Por supuesto que el hecho de albergar a un condenado sería considerado algo poco moralista. Pero tampoco es que me hayas hablado acerca de ti, no es así?-... – Y por cierto.. mi nombre es Ritsuka.-

- Como es que…-

- Las marcas en tu rostro, tu arma e incluso aquella frívola mirada hablan por si mismos muchacho.- Ella no descartó ni un solo detalle, bastante minuciosa y especulativamente.

– Entonces… cual es el destino que tienen en mente forasteros?- Bankotsu trató de advertirle a Kagome antes de que dijese la respuesta pero ella ya había manifestado, "Kasugai, es el lugar a donde vamos." Al mencionar aquello sus problemáticas dieron un giro inesperado y las facciones de Ritsuka se endurecieron. Hubo silencio, durante una larga fracción de tiempo.

- Pero… por qué no me sorprende que se dirijan hacia el poblado más peligroso de toda la región?- Acotó en un ademán por ironizar su frase. – Ignoro el motivo por el que decidan ir hacia allí pero… por favor Kagome, ten mucho cuidado.- El mercenario se puso de pie de manera brusca y desapareció de la sala. El tratar de advertirle algo a aquella despistada muchacha era como hacer el esfuerzo por hacerle ocultar la verdad a un niño de cinco años. Ritsuka se volvió hacia ella, - Acaso dije algo malo?-

El viento desvirtuaba su rumbo y bajaba la intensidad, pero a pesar de aquello, el frío inundaba el paisaje nocturno. Mientras que mantenía el brazo extendido arrancando los hierbajos de la tierra, la otra mitad de su cuerpo descansaba sobre el piso de madera, eso solía tranquilizarlo más de lo habitual, pero aun así su mente no podía permanecer inactiva. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar desmoronándose cada vez que ella se acercaba, interfería en sus planes y acababa arruinándolo todo. Incluso llego a pensar que lo estaría haciendo a propósito.  
Sacudió un par de mechones de su alborotado cabello y se echó hacia atrás para dejar que el viento azotara su rostro.

- Oye, estuve buscándote por todas partes. Te encuentras bien?- Allí estaba ella una vez más, con el rostro intranquilo y la sonrisa demarcada de oreja a oreja. Se acomodó a un lado y atrajo las mangas de su uniforme para sí misma, tiritando de frío.

- Por qué estas contándole a cualquier persona hacia donde nos dirigimos? No eres muy brillante, no es así?- Resopló entre dientes con la rabia reprimida.

- Eso es porque el comentario que ha hecho acerca de Kasugai? Qué es lo que hay ahí de comprometido?-

- Ya deja de ser tan molesta.-

- Tranquilo, solo quería ayudar. Por qué siempre que trato de contribuir simplemente me apartas?-

– Solo espero que este maldito proceso se acabe rápido. Lo único que quiero es regresar a mi antigua vida.- Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

- De que estas… hablando?- Quiso saber ella, tratando de garantizar el fallo de sus sentidos. Bankotsu la observó con desprecio. Sus facciones se ablandaron y su mirada se volvió igual de arrogante que la primera vez en que lo había visto. – Ya baja de las nubes miko.-

La sacerdotisa exhaló profundo y se giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer del corredor. Ritsuka aguardó unos momentos más y salió de detrás de las puertas corredizas. Carecía del don inmutable de la paciencia, y aquel era un lujo que no había que desaprovechar en momentos como ese.

- No te han dicho que es de mala educación oír charlas ajenas?-

Ella suspiró.

- Hace unos momentos me habló acerca de su viaje…-

- No me extrañaría si llegase a relatarte acerca de su niñez.-

- De hecho se veía muy entusiasmada, realmente está poniendo toda su fuerza en ti.- En claro estaba que Bankotsu no tenía interés alguno en ella, pero debido a aquellos vocablos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. – Qué es lo que te toca a ti entonces?- Agregó con algo de contrariedad.

- Eso no es algo que te interese.-

* * *

- La leña debe serles de ayuda para cuando sobrepasen las montañas, hasta entonces traten de no agotarla.- Ritsuka le entregó a Bankotsu la gran cantidad de troncos cortados y se volvió hacia él. – Las montañas pueden ser un lugar de lo más solitario y afable al mismo tiempo. Deben mantenerse tan unificados como les sea posible.-

- De verdad te lo agradecemos Ritsuka, si que nos has plagado de obsequios!- … - Cuídate mucho.- Kagome le otorgó un cálido abrazo y los ojos de la otra muchacha se clavaron en los de Bankotsu.

- Mucha suerte.-

…

Luego de medio día de viaje y de alejarse lo suficiente del camino decidieron acampar en un claro cercano al bosque. Antes de caer el sol se dividieron para recoger algo de comida y más leña para el fuego, de lo contrario no recolectarían la suficiente para cuando llegasen a las montañas. Ninguno de ellos dos cruzó palabra hasta entonces, ni una disputa, ni una queja, incluso trataban de evitar miradas innecesarias.

- Creo que con estas serán suficientes.- Kagome dejó caer al menos unas diez setas en el suelo. Bankotsu incrustó tres partes de pescado en varillas similares y las dejó a un lado, se acercó hacia ella y aplastó una gran cantidad de setas con la planta del pie.

- Qué estás haciendo? Tienes una idea de lo laborioso que fue recolectarlas?-

- Estas son venenosas, de ser ingeridas habrías muerto pasados los tres minutos.- Prosiguió sin despegar los ojos del pescado, colocando las varillas en vertical, cercanas a la fogata. – Pero ya que tardaste tanto en recolectarlas, adelante. Eres libre de probar las que se te antojen.- Ella apretó los dientes.

- Solo quería ayudar.-

- Puedes sentarte aquí y observar como termina de cocinarse la cena.-

La pésima convivencia destacaba por sobre todas las cosas, y el empeño de parte de Bankotsu era completamente nulo. Aquellos comentarios solo hacían rabiarle la sangre a su compañera, por más realistas que fueran. Tratando de demostrar algo más de madurez y seriedad, Kagome hizo caso a sus palabras y se asentó sobre la hierba abrazándose las piernas. En que maraña de problemas se había metido? Estaba hambrienta, exhausta y hacía varios días que no se daba un baño. Jamás creyó extrañar tanto su hogar. Pero el actuar de una manera tan negativa no era su costumbre, no estaría siendo justa con ella misma. Sin importar como ella se había comprometido en ayudar a su desquiciado compañero.

- Vaya, está delicioso! Creo que un día de estos deberás demostrarle tus habilidades a mi familia.- Exclamó dándole un bocado al pescado más cercano. Bankotsu arqueó una ceja algo extrañado.

- Ahora soy agradable? Que sucedió hace cinco minutos?-

- No servirá de nada el continuar peleando. Solo estoy tratando de dar todo de mí.- Confirmó sonriente. Fue entonces cuando el corazón le dio un estrujón hacia adentro y recordó las palabras que Ritsuka le había mencionado: _"realmente está poniendo toda su fuerza en ti"_

- Acaso ese maestro tuyo te enseño el arte de la cocina?- Oírla de nuevo lo devolvió al presente y no precisamente con vocablos que quisiese ecuchar.

- No digas tonterías. Trágate eso y duerme, mañana partiremos.-

* * *

La marcha era silenciosa, los sonidos silvestres predominaban en el ambiente. De vez en cuando podía oírse el goteo de la lluvia sobre las hojas de los cipreses, violentamente azotados contra el viento. Malhumorados a causa del temporal, Bankotsu y Kagome avanzaban a tientas en las resbaladizas profundidades del bosque. Ritsuka les había detallado minuciosamente el trayecto que deberían efectuar desde allí hasta las montañas, el resto sería un camino manejable. Sin embargo, la parte más acomplejada estaba al principio. Requerirían de varios elementos para subsistir y mantener la guardia arriba por sobre todas las cosas. El camino se hacía cada vez más sinuoso y desconocido, a decir verdad, sino fuese por la ayuda de esa muchacha, se habrían extraviado en un santiamén.

- Ya has pescado un resfrío, detengámonos en alguna parte para que no empeores.- Aquello le pareció a Bankotsu algo como una puesta a prueba.

- Me estás llamando debilucho?- Le respondió de mala gana sin dejar de tiritar.

- Desiste ya, esto no es un juego.-

- Silencio miko, yo se lo que hago.-

El muchacho logró agitarse en varias ocasiones, posiblemente a causa de su resfrío, pero eso no lo detuvo. La llovizna se hacía cada vez más efusiva y la brisa los helaba. Bankotsu mantuvo la vista adelante y la carne de gallina, y su orgullo lo llevó aún más allá. No fue demasiada la caminata hasta que lograse desplomarse en el suelo a causa de la cefalea.

Kagome corrió en su auxilio con la frase del "te lo dije" en la cabeza. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro derecho y sostuvo con su mano la cadera de su compañero, mientras que con el otro brazo cargaba las provisiones que Ritsuka les había dado. Desesperada corrió en busca de un refugio y luego de varios minutos de indecisión reconoció una pequeña cueva a una acortada distancia. Recostó el cuerpo de su compañero con cuidado y colocó la palma de su mano en la frente del enfermo.

- Maldición, estás hirviendo.- Le dijo mientras que revolvía entre las cosas que tenía en su mochila. Le hacían falta hierbas de las más importantes. Siempre asumía olvidarse de algo. Siempre la intuición le fallaba. Cogió un pequeño frasco de vidrio y extrajo de él unas diminutas píldoras blancas, se las colocó en los labios e hizo un gesto con los dedos en ademán de que se las tragara.

- Qué es eso?- Inmutó él con las pocas energías que tenía.

- No las saborees, solo trágatelas. Te aliviarán un poco.- Se veía seria y concentrada en aquel medicamento, a decir verdad esta era una de las pocas veces en las que Bankotsu tenía la oportunidad de verla así.

- Resiste un poco más, iré por hierbas medicinales. Trata de mantenerte consciente!-

- Aguarda, no salgas, es m- La frase concluyó de manera tajante. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Varias imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente, las palabras de Jakotsu pidiendo ayuda eran oídas a lo lejos, la destrucción de Renkotsu y la masacre del monte de las ánimas volvía a presentarse. El rostro de Naraku otorgándole los fragmentos para rearmar su vida y al mismo tiempo sustrayéndolos para acabar con su trabajo. El rescate a tiempo de Inuyasha, la traición musitando sus palabras, la sangre corriendo por sus venas una vez más y el dolor punzante de la pérdida. Los gritos, el desgarro y la ingratitud apostados en un mismo y caótico recuerdo. De pronto, todo se desvaneció y eficazmente se rearmó el paisaje delante de sus ojos despertándolo de aquella tormentosa evocación vivida.

El rostro de su bella acompañante se encontraba delante de él, por supuesto ella siempre estaba allí luego de un mal rato. Tenía la cara cansada y los ojos enrojecidos pero su belleza permanecía intacta.

- Demonios, me he llevado un susto muy grande. No vuelvas a dormirte así.-

Bankotsu arqueó una ceja. Su piel no pudo evitar erizarse a causa del contacto recibido entre los finos dedos de la muchacha y su rostro. De donde había sacado tanta percepción de repente? Seguramente era a causa de la cefalea y estaría viendo pajarillos de colores dentro de instantes. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

- Lo siento, creo que suelo maldecir más tiempo cuando estás a mi lado.- Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer el enojo se había disipado de su humor.

Kagome conservó el frasco de vidrio y le entregó un poco de medicina dentro de él. Lo obligó a que se bebiera hasta la última gota y volvió a recostarle la cabeza sobre una de sus mantas. La tensión disminuyó luego de un par de horas, cuando su acompañante dejó de sentir el calor intenso a causa de la fiebre y las medicinas comenzaron a surtir efecto. A pesar de lidiar constantemente con los ataques de fiebre de su hermano menor se había llevado un buen susto. Tal vez porque se trataba de un remedio bastante casero e inadecuado, pero eficaz.

La noche se despidió dándole paso a la mañana, cuando pudo despegar finalmente los párpados se encontró con la grata sorpresa de tener a Kagome sentada a un lado suyo completamente dormida, aún con los ojos algo humedecidos y la respiración tranquila. El verla en aquellas circunstancias y no difundir serenidad hacia el interior de su ser sería un acto completamente inhumano, casi tanto como cometer aquellas atrocidades a las que le dedicó mucho tiempo.

- Tsk, en que demonios estoy pensando? Se ve tan débil y estúpida.- Se reiteró para sí con un golpe mental. Bankotsu rodó los ojos con desdén y pudo recordar con perfecta claridad todos los pensamientos que tuvo cuando estuvo afiebrado. Sus pómulos enrojecieron por completo y sus ojos se posaron una vez más en su compañera. Se aproximó hacia ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y acarició aquellas suaves y tersas mejillas que se encontraban siempre llamativas para su atención. La necesidad de aquello ni siquiera se comparaba con el simple hecho de analizar la ridiculez del asunto, sin mencionar que cuando ella despertase se llevaría un susto gigantesco. Con la yema de sus dedos delineó cuidadosamente los labios de la muchacha y continuó aproximándose para cerrar aquella barrera que los aislaba, teniendo su aliento prácticamente al asecho. Quien podría imaginarlo? Alguien como él, viéndose completamente rendido ante la necesidad de llevar a cabo una tortura como esa, pidiendo permiso para acercarse a una mujer, cuando toda su vida lo había echo de manera brusca y sin presentarles otra opción: a su modo. No, de ninguna manera, Jakotsu al menos no lo hubiese permitido. Siempre había dicho que las mujeres solo ocasionaban problemas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y bajó la cabeza, se sintió derrotado.

- En que demonios estoy pensando?-

* * *

**Uff, que les pareció? Se me hizo muy emocionante escribirlo haha, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a la lectora nueva que se añadió la semana pasada! Como siempre, espero poder actualizar con el siguiente en una semana.. nos vemos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 7:

El mediodía había recaído en las montañas. El cielo despejado esclarecía el camino y el sol embadurnaba todo con sus cálidos rayos. Bankotsu se volvió hacia su acompañante. El encanto del día se reflejaba en aquellos lapsos, cuando la brisa embadurnaba los cabellos de la joven miko y los retorcía de una manera arrulladora. Ella se volvió inmediatamente y le otorgó una sonrisa a la que solo pudo responder con una mueca de desagrado forzosa.

- No es divertido?- Inmutó sin dejar de dar grandes zancadas al caminar, casi con felicidad.  
- El que?-  
- El viaje, ya sabes. A pesar de tener peleas constantes es agradable pasar el rato juntos, no?-

El no respondió, se limitó a observarla algo pasmado. Se veía como un infante con la emoción del primer paseo. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los pómulos marcados y los ojos bien abiertos. Era simplemente adorable.

Kagome inhaló aire una vez más con energía. Aquellas eran montañas medias por lo tanto la cantidad de oxigeno en el aire no influiría demasiado en sus planes, sin embargo, había que estar preparados para un cambio de meteorología tan brusco como los que se presentaban allí.

- Después de todo el caminar por aquí no fue tan tortuoso como nos lo dijo Ritsuka, no es así?- Agregó. – Nada como el aire puro de las montañas.-

Bankotsu le devolvió un gruñido. Se sentía terrible, las náuseas comenzaron a presentarse a medida que ascendían y su vanidad no le permitía bajo ningún motivo detenerse. De ser necesario vomitaría a mitad de andar, pero mientras tanto mantendría la boca cerrada.

Por unos instantes perdió de vista a la muchacha y se sintió algo más aliviado. A su parecer, Banryuu se hacía cada vez más pesada y la irritante voz de Kagome lo estaba volviendo loco desde que salieron. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era hallar un buen lugar en donde pasar el resto del día antes de que cayera la noche.

- Que te parece este lugar? Creo que es perfecto! – Vociferó ella acercándose, aplastando sus ilusiones. Pareciendo haber leído su mente.

La caverna era bastante aceptable, no parecía albergar mucha humedad y tenía suficiente espacio para ambos. No podía quejarse, de hecho había sido un buen hallazgo por parte de su compañera. Aun así solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con un "no está mal" algo grosero. Depositaron todas sus cosas allí y esta vez Kagome se dedicó a la cena. Un par de recipientes de sopa instantánea y una tetera hirviendo agua en una hornalla portátil, las cuales habían sobrevivido de pura suerte. El joven mercenario degustaba aquello con deleite, sin embargo las secuelas de las nauseas aún se manifestaban en su interior.

- Te sientes bien? Tu rostro no tiene buen aspecto.- Lo interrogó volviéndose a observar la palidez en su semblante.

- Estás llamándome deslucido o feo?-

Ella intervino rápidamente.

-No, por supuesto que no! Es solo que..-

- Porque yo no hago comentarios acerca de tu repulsivo rostro.-

Ella guardó silencio. De ser posible, deseó dormirse de inmediato.

El ambiente no estuvo a favor, a la mañana siguiente sufrieron las consecuencias de los cambios de precipitaciones que se producían en las montañas y una tormenta perpetua los envolvió durante dos largos días. La convivencia tampoco parecía salir a flote y las cosas evolucionaban tal y como era de esperarse, imponiendo al mal tiempo mala cara. El tercer día llegó acarreando la mejoría del clima, hasta entonces ninguno de los dos inmutó un vocablo.

Resueltos a realizar su última estadía allí, Kagome y Bankotsu descendieron a la parte baja de las montañas por la mañana para recoger víveres y algunas especias. Luego marcharían hacia el otro lado de los macizos.

- Rápido, rápido Kagome, Bankotsu no esperará por ti.- se dijo la muchacha apresurando la marcha hacia el río más próximo.

Tenía que admitirlo, las actitudes de Bankotsu como acompañante eran desastrosas. Casi siempre se daba el gusto de sobrarla o avergonzarla, era verdaderamente la representación de la insolencia y la inmadurez, posiblemente debido a aquellas crianzas realizadas en el pasado. -Me encantaría conocer a aquel maestro suyo y recriminarle todas las malas enseñanzas- Pensó para sí misma.

Conseguir agua era fundamental para lo que quedaba de la caminata. Mientras que él se encargase de la comida el resto solo dependía de ella. Provista con un par de vasos térmicos enfundados, la muchacha descendió con rapidez y entusiasmo, en varias ocasiones, maldiciendo a su compañero, quien permanecía indiferente de todo esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo.

El río fluía a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, aquellas eran épocas de crecidas y tendría que tener sumo cuidado. Cargó el primer vaso atentamente, el agua estaba helada a su tacto. Entonces todo fue muy fugaz, una fuerza desconocida la empujó hacia las profundidades del caudal, difícilmente llegó a voltearse para ver el rostro de su agresor. La corriente fluía con una violencia impresionante por lo que sus clases de natación se vieron inútiles en aquella situación. El agua se adentró en el acceso a su garganta con brutalidad y sintió que ya no podría hacer nada más.

- Hey, ya es hora de irnos. No hagas que me ponga fastidioso.- Vociferó Bankotsu a distancia buscando a su compañera. Tenía ambos brazos cargados con especias y alimentos para el resto de los días.

Esta vez a sus náuseas, se le sumó un dolor en el pecho probablemente provocado por su falta de tacto en situaciones problemáticas como la última. Las peleas más frecuentadas por ellos siempre eran a causa de él.

- Es solo para que se mantenga al régimen y le quede claro que ninguno de nosotros vino para hacer amigos.- Aunque creyó encontrar una buena justificación a sus actos, el solo hecho de pensarlo le pareció una excusa de lo más patética. – Mientras la mantenga alejada ella no interferirá en mi vida.-

Luego de la tercera llamada aceleró su búsqueda algo más despierto y al llegar a las orillas del río reparó en uno de los vasos térmicos volcados en el suelo. Se giró sobre sus talones y buscó a la muchacha por todas partes. Detrás de las rocas una persona permanecía oculta, pero antes de ir tras ésta desfiló en dirección a la corriente y pudo localizarla.

- Kagome! Kagome!- Vociferó desesperadamente, deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su traje y de las cosas que tenía debajo de los brazos.

Su cuerpo permanecía inconsciente a flote, siendo arrastrado por el cauce torrencial. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó hacia la corriente y braceó con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo le hervía la sangre y la alteración estuvo a punto de consumirlo. Como habría llegado hasta allí? A pesar de parecer una incapaz ella no sería tan torpe como para caerse por sí sola. De seguro estaba relacionado con la persona oculta detrás de las rocas. Sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en ello ahora. Se encontraba cada vez más próximo a ella. En una fracción de segundo la jaló del brazo y la sujetó de la cintura. Nadó hacia el exterior, a contracorriente y luego de unos minutos consiguió salir.

Apartó a Kagome hacia un lado y le proporcionó varias sacudidas. Nada, ella ni siquiera se inmutaba a responder. Trató de mantener la calma y recordar las enseñas llamadas "primeros auxilios" de los que le había platicado. Colocó ambas palmas sobre el pecho de su compañera y presionó repetidas veces durante unos minutos. Luego de reconsiderarlo varias veces atrapó la parte inferior de sus labios y la cúspide de su nariz. -Qué mas da chico, son solo los primeros auxilios- se repitió para sus adentros y colocó sus labios junto a los de ella para entregarle aire.

* * *

La caverna estaba oscura, fría y húmeda. Miró a su alrededor despavorida, estaba sola. Los labios le temblaban y aún habían quedado algunas secuelas de lo ocurrido en su mente. Bankotsu vociferando mientras que iba por ella, el agua que se adentraba en sus pulmones fugazmente, el miedo, la desesperación. Sintió frío, aún tenía las ropas húmedas a excepción de las medias y los zapatos. Probablemente él no se había atrevido a quitarle el resto de las prendas, a cambio había armado una fogata a su lado. Una nueva secuela había aparecido, el muchacho colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y luego sus labios sobre los suyos. Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar avergonzarse –solo fueron primeros auxilios, calma.- se dijo a sí misma, riendo a causa de lo absurdo que sonaban sus pensamientos.

-Demonios, jamás creí que despertarías. Me estaba preocupando.- espetó Bankotsu irrumpiendo en la caverna. Tenía el torso al descubierto, consigo traía una multitud de alimentos y hierbas medicinales. Kagome se reincorporó en el suelo pasmada de haber oído esas palabras provenir del interior de Bankotsu, incluso llegó a pensar en que tal vez se encontraría enfermo.

- Por qué no tienes…-

- Aún no te has cambiado? Acaso quieres enfermarte y darme el doble de trabajo?- La interrumpió a regañadientes reparando la vista en la camisa que se encontraba a un lado de la muchacha.

- S-sí, lo siento, muchas gracias, enseguida me cambio.- Se limitó a responderle algo atónita.

Recogió la camisa del suelo con rapidez, estaba algo sucia y ennegrecida pero bastante decente. El muchacho se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el exterior de la cueva para darle el espacio necesario a su acompañante. Kagome se deshizo rápidamente de su uniforme del instituto y se vistió con la prenda prestada. El ancho era un par de talles más grande y el largo a duras penas llegaba a cubrirla, nada mal para un inconveniente de último momento.

Llamó al mercenario en un ademán de decir que había acabado y colocó sus ropas húmedas a un lado de la fogata. Se sentó junto a la hoguera y observó como él hacía lo mismo. Tenía una expresión destemplada en el rostro y las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas a causa del frío, entonces algo en su interior la hizo sentirse culpable.

- Dime, no caíste sola a agua, no es así?- Ejecutó algo pensativo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Había alguien allí, no pude descifrar de quien se trataba pero… efectivamente alguien me aventó.-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Bankotsu tomó una bocanada de aire, suspiró y se rascó la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello.

- Lo importante es que ya sobrepasaste ese momento aterrador así que no hay de que preocuparse por ahora.- Ella enmudeció. Bien, nada de aquello era normal en él, en donde demonios estaba el verdadero Bankotsu?

- Es gracioso, más allá de encontrarme casi inconsciente podía oír como me llamabas.- Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de la miko. Él la observó con desentendimiento. – Gritabas "Kagome, Kagome" parecías estar preocupado.-

- Por supuesto que lo estaba! Estuviste a punto de desaparecer de…- sus palabras se silenciaron y su rostro se embadurnó de un sonrojo leve. Ella soltó una carcajada reprimida.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.-  
- Lo dices como si se tratara de un gran logro.- respondió fanfarroneando.

De un instante a otro clavó su vista en ella. – Vaya, verdaderamente eres la rencarnación de aquella mujer llamada Kikyo.- le dijo pensando en voz alta, como si fuera un verdadero hallazgo.

Kagome bajó la vista. Aquello cambió las facciones de su semblante. Al percatarse, Bankotsu se mordió el labio inferior algo incómodo. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Pero entonces la miko se volvió con total naturalidad.

- Eso es muy cierto, la verdad es que siento lástima por Inuyasha siempre que pienso en ella. La amaba descomunalmente.-

El mercenario la observó inerte, en sus palabras no parecía haber un solo rastro de sentimientos no correspondidos dolorosos. Claro que él no era un buen detallista, pero aquella muchacha era bastante demostrativa con sus emociones. Por qué lo estaba ocultando? Parecía estar realmente convencida de no tener sentimientos hacia aquel hanyou.

- Ese hanyou es un idiota, hacer lo imposible solo para reunirse con alguien que ya no está en este mundo. El solo hecho de escucharlo suena estúpido.- Se cruzó de piernas y proporcionó una actitud solemne para quedar conforme. Su compañera rió durante unos instantes y el arqueó una ceja.

- Eso es porque nunca has estado enamorado. Anda! Enamórate de alguien y observemos los resultados.- Le dijo dándole un empujoncito en el brazo con sus nudillos.

Bankotsu se quedó aturdido, prácticamente desconcertado, con los ojos abiertos. Sintió como su cabeza se alborotaba y comenzaba a dolerle. Aquella había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Fue entonces cuando todos sus intentos por evitarla y alejarse de ella se vieron vencidos. Jamás podría volver a contener aquello que llevaba dentro. Un agudo dolor en el pecho penetró cada vez más en su interior, como si aquel golpecillo de nudillos dejase de ser una simple broma y se convirtiera en una estaca punzante. Se sintió rendido ante tanta simpleza e inocencia. Kagome lo observó desconcertada y sacudió su brazo levemente.

- Te encuentras bien?- Lo interrogó algo impacientada.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente, colocó el dedo índice en la cúspide de la nariz de la joven y reprimió una carcajada. "Idiota, si lo haces jamás te lo perdonará" pero su conciencia tuvo un voto insignificante. En una fracción de segundo colocó ambas manos alrededor del rostro de Kagome y acarició sus mejillas. Tenía la piel más suave que había acariciado jamás. Sin darle tiempo a responder depositó un beso en sus gélidos labios. El corazón de la miko se paralizó en ese intervalo.

* * *

**Hola! Que les pareció el capitulo eh? Ahora que todas estaban deseando que llegara el tan esperado beso. Ahora que tengo una semana más de vacaciones voy a tener más tiempo de escribir los capítulos. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y la mejor bienvenida a la nueva lectora que se agregó! Saludos.  
Cam**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 8:

Kagome lo observó desconcertada y sacudió su brazo.

- Te encuentras bien?- Lo interrogó algo impacientada.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente, colocó el dedo índice en la cúspide de la nariz de la joven y reprimió una carcajada. "Idiota, si lo haces jamás te lo perdonará" pero su conciencia tuvo un voto insignificante. En una fracción de segundo colocó ambas manos alrededor de su rostro y acarició sus mejillas. Tenía la piel más suave que había acariciado jamás. Sin darle tiempo a responder depositó un beso en sus gélidos labios. El corazón de la miko se paralizó en ese intervalo.

Bankotsu despegó unos milímetros sus labios de los de ella y sonrió socarronamente. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que se desplomara en el aire y cayera sobre su compañera.  
Con el corazón agitado y las pulsaciones fuera de lugar Kagome se volvió hacia él y plantó una mano sobre su frente. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y el rostro hirviendo de fiebre. Probablemente a causa de salir al exterior sin su camisa. La muchacha exhaló aborrecida y lo asistió de inmediato.

- Eres un genio cuando se trata de salir de situaciones incómodas.- Le replicó a su compañero mientras yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Aquello había sido solo una pequeña etapa de las consecuencias, el resto de la noche fue un tormento. De vez en cuando la miko debía remojar paños con agua helada sobre su frente para disminuir la temperatura de la fiebre. Si llegaba a concebir el sueño, despertarlo para que dejase de estremecerse entre palabras sin sentido y volver a colocar compresas.  
El amanecer cayó inesperadamente, cuando el fastidioso chirrido de las aves la despertó de su única hora de sueño.

- Silencio detestables pájaros, quiero descansar!- Se quejó en voz alta rascándose la cabeza.

- Alguien se despertó con un humor agradable.-

Las quejas de su acompañante lo despertaron en un santiamén. El mercenario se restregó los ojos y se estudió atentamente. Tenía el rostro a una temperatura bastante lúcida y la camisa puesta. Kagome vestía con su uniforme habitual.

- Así es, no creo haber sido yo la que armó una escena no agradable y cayó hirviendo de fiebre sobre su compañero.- Le recriminó de mala manera. Su interlocutor se rascó la cabeza.

- Eso fue lo que paso? Vaya, lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos hablando de aquella mujer, Kikyo.- Ella guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

- Por supuesto, ahora me dices que no puedes acordarte de nada.- Ironizó.

- Hay algo más que deba recordar?-

Kagome se sonrojó avergonzada y negó con la cabeza. Bankotsu no parecía estar fingiendo. Habría hecho eso inconscientemente? Sacudió la cabeza para disipar aquel recuerdo de su mente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era acallar como si nada hubiese sucedido, y si él no hacía memoria entonces no habría problema.  
El mercenario reposó una mano sobre su hombro y realizó varios estiramientos antes de ponerse de pie.

- El que no hayas descansado me tiene sin cuidado. Lamento informarte que continuaremos con el viaje.- En efecto, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, altanero e impulsivo. La muchacha suspiró aliviada, el tener que cargar con ese tipo de problemas internos sería muy tortuoso.

Levantaron campamento y en unos minutos estuvieron otra vez dentro de la marcha. En varias ocasiones hicieron pequeños intervalos para cargar agua o recoger alimentos, o simplemente ir al baño. El silencio era sepulcral, en varias ocasiones Bankotsu se volvía hacia ella para asegurarse de que continuase caminando detrás de él. Al cruzar miradas Kagome giraba la cabeza como un acto reflejo y dirigía su vista hacia el cielo o el paisaje a su alrededor. A pesar de que él no logre recordarlo le era difícil permanecer con el mismo trato, no porque no llegase a creerle, sino porque le resultaba una situación incómoda.

Las gigantescas masas de roca embellecían el paisaje a su alrededor con su diversidad de tonalidad y colores. Alguna que otra vivienda hecha de adobe reaparecía en ocasiones. La resonancia del eco a causa de los sonidos silvestres, como el murmullo de los árboles, era lo único que podía oírse. El silencio de las montañas era macabro. A medida que el par avanzaba las nubes se disipaban y el paisaje se esclarecía, la vegetación se modificaba y el ganado asomaba pastando. También lograban vislumbrarse pequeños santuarios con sus cruces alzadas en la cúspide de los mismos y envolviéndolas, un racimo de flores. Las creencias eran una de las pocas cosas que habían perdurado con los años.

Kagome observaba todo minuciosamente, de haberse encontrado en su época seguramente estaría de pie frente a una extensa ruta, alguna que otra fábrica de revestimientos y adoquines, y múltiples señales de tránsito. Sí, todo aquello era un paisaje virgen para sus ojos. Todo le traía una añorada nostalgia.

El transcurso del día fue plenamente dedicado a la caminata, luego de tantos intervalos no podían darse el gusto de realizar más escalas, por lo menos no hasta llegar al próximo poblado, que por cierto, se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

- Sucede algo? Estas muy silenciosa.- Quiso saber Bankotsu rompiendo con el silencio al que tanto se habían acostumbrado.

- Tiene algo de malo?- Espetó tajantemente.

El la miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza. Aquellas fueron todas las palabras que se cruzaron entre ellos dos.  
Al ponerse el sol optaron por hacer una parada y acampar una vez que hubieron descendido por completo de las montañas. La noche parecía acarrear más frío y soledad de lo normal. Kagome tiritaba de pies a cabeza delante de la fogata y aun así a penas se inmutó a quejarse. Su compañero clavó los ojos en ella y palpó la mano con la suya, estaba amoratada a causa del frío.

- Estás helada.- le dijo casi en un regaño

La pelinegra se apartó al instante.

- No te preocupes, fue solo una ventisca.-

- No fue preocupación, simplemente un comentario.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza en un ademán de no darle importancia.

- Estás ignorándome constantemente por alguna razón en especial?- Agregó su interlocutor algo disgustado, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- No lo hago, es solo que estaba un poco pensativa.- Contestó. – Como sea, no le des importancia.- Se giró dándole la espalda y se acostó en el árido suelo para poder conciliar el sueño.

- Vamos, ten más disimulo.- Se decía a sí misma. No quería en lo absoluto auto delatarse, por lo tanto trataba de ser lo más espontánea y natural posible. Pero era absurdo, como ver a los ojos sin sentirse avergonzada a una persona que la había besado tan repentinamente? Tal vez aquellos eran simples pensamientos de su mente inocente. Tal vez lo hizo por hacer, sin sentir necesariamente algo hacia ella. Después de todo se trataba de Bankotsu, un mercenario que veía a las mujeres como un trofeo, alguien incapaz de pedir permiso para realizar una acción como aquella. O tal vez solo haya sido un malentendido y lo haya hecho con la menor intención, inconscientemente. Sí, de eso se trataba. Incluso se refería a sus facciones como "un repulsivo rostro". - Cualquier inepto podría descubrir cuando hay atracción y cuando no. Y este no es el caso.- Esa reflexión había quedado estancada en su mente.

El sol reapareció encaminando a la mañana, despilfarró las tinieblas de la noche y atrajo el canto de los pájaros anunciando un nuevo día. Kagome se desperezó estirando los brazos, enderezó la espalda y se restregó los ojos adaptándose a la luz matutina. Bankotsu aún permanecía dormido.

- Bankotsu…- Lo llamó con voluntad.

La muchacha se acercó con cautela, pellizcó su brazo y lo sacudió ligeramente. El mercenario abrió los ojos, jaló de la camisa de su compañera y la asió contra el suelo quedando arriba de ella con un brazo asegurado en su cuello. Ella lo observó petrificada.

- Por esto es que siempre te despiertas antes?

- Como podía saber que eras tú? Agradece que no tenía a Banryuu en mis manos.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie con la voz adormecida.

- Lo tomaré como una disculpa. Que tal si nos vamos ya?- Su voz sonaba enérgica y concisa.

Bankotsu la observó con el ceño fruncido. Sonaba igual de recia y habladora que siempre. A que estaba jugando entonces? Iba a fingir que nada había ocurrido luego de estar un día entero sin emitir un vocablo? Tal vez aquella no fue la reacción que esperó obtener de ella desde un principio.  
Sacudió sus ropas, montó a Banryuu sobre su hombro y caminó detrás de su compañera.

- Mujeres.- Resopló a regañadientes.

Los prados rellenos de flores y arboledas aparecían dejando atrás el panorama montañoso. El mercenario inhaló el aire distintivo que únicamente gozaban las llanuras, se sentía muchísimo mejor que en los altiplanos. Estar a una altura tan elevada no le sentaba para nada bien. El solo hecho de pensar en el regreso lo hacía estremecerse.

- A cuanto estamos de la aldea más cercana?- preguntó la miko dando grandes zancadas, volviéndose hacia él.

- A unas cuantas horas, probablemente lleguemos al atardecer.-

- Genial, entonces prepararé una deliciosa cena! Es una lástima no tener la presencia del monje Miroku, pero supongo que tendré que utilizar mis encantos.- Le respondió sin desalentarse.

Bankotsu ladeó la cabeza.

- Encantos?- Ella lo observó cruzada de brazos con el rostro crispado de rabia.

- Lo siento, había olvidado que mi "horroroso rostro" estaba entrometido. Por qué no haces el intento? Seguramente nos conseguirás un techo en donde pasar la noche con ese aspecto de asesino en serie.- Espetó amargada.

Tal y como lo habían calculado, el siguiente y último pueblo antes de Kiyoshi se vislumbró al alzarse el atardecer. Kagome yacía atónita. Estaba desacordemente habitado y alrededor de las viviendas se alzaban múltiples comercios abandonados. Parecía más bien una especie de metrópolis desertada. Los aldeanos entraban y salían montados a caballo con alguna que otra carga, un par de mujeres de avanzada edad hacían las últimas compras del día. A pesar de encontrarse algo deshabitado, la guerra civil no parecía haberlos afectado. Las viviendas parecían estar abandonadas por cuenta propia y no por destrucción o derrumbes provocados por monstruos. Bankotsu hizo su primera jugada.

- Iré a desperdigar mis encantos. Puedes agradecérmelo más tarde.- Expresó de manera espontánea alejándose de ella. Antes de que pudiese volverse a responderle el mercenario se había mezclado con la multitud.

- Vaya ayuda!- Vociferó al viento.

Kagome avanzó a tientas entre el gentío tratando de hallar algún que otro alimento esencial para la cena En aquella aldea no parecía haber un punto intermedio, había infinidad de jóvenes y ancianos, pero ni una sola familia. Luego de interrogar a una de las pocas mujeres que habían quedado rondando por las calles de la aldea reparó en un negocio caracterizado en la compra y venta de frutas y verduras. Alimentos de diversos matices y aromas podían apreciarse en su interior. El vendedor, un hombre canoso de avanzada edad, la saludó amablemente y le dio un par de consejos para llevar determinados vegetales. Cuales se encontraban en mejor estado, cuales eran los más calificados para consumir en aquella época del año, cuales se cocinaban más rápido, etc. De todas formas era muy buena cocinando y se saltó varias explicaciones dándolas por aprendidas.

-Disculpe pero hay algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato. Es mi imaginación o este pueblo se encuentra sin una sola familia?.- Espetó de repente. Las facciones del hombre se endurecieron.

- Hemos vivido de esta manera durante mucho tiempo, antes este pueblo solía ser verdaderamente apacible e ideal para las familias. Antes de que el ejército irrumpiera.- Ella abrió los ojos algo perturbada y oyó atentamente.

– Las tropas de Kiyoshi irrumpieron por primera vez prometiéndonos seguridad y resguardo a cambio de la mitad de nuestros víveres, pero con el tiempo se hicieron amos y señores de casi toda nuestra producción. Muchas personas perdieron la oportunidad de alimentar a sus familias y tuvieron que marcharse. Los únicos que quedamos aquí somos los ancianos que no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir y los jóvenes adultos capaces de abastecerse por sí solos. Cuando forman familia se marchan.-

- Eso es terrible!- Luego de guardar silencio durante unos segundos, tratando de procesar la información conocida, volvió a hablar. – Acaso dijo Kiyoshi?- El hombre asintió.

- Es justamente la persona a la que estamos buscando… tal vez-

- Lo siento muchacha, pero no creo que estas sean las instancias adecuadas para hablar de esto.- La interrumpió algo reservado.

- Tiene razón, discúlpeme. De todas maneras ya me iba.-

- Podría pasarse mañana por la mañana, me gustaría ayudarla en lo que me sea posible.- Ella asintió enérgicamente y se encaminó hacia el exterior de la tienda.

- Está bien, aquí estaré. Muchas gracias!-

* * *

- Entonces… por qué es que estás tan interesada en quedarte un día más?- la interrogó su compañero mientras que le daba un bocado al apetitoso estofado. La noche era helada y la comida casera caliente venía en un excelente momento.

- Tú solo preocúpate por encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche carismado.- Bankotsu la observó de soslayo y se volvió hacia su cena.

- Descuida, mañana dormiremos como reyes. No pongas en duda a mis encantos.- le dijo orgulloso tratando de animarla.

* * *

**Había olvidado que subí el sábado, creía que era el jueves xd. De todas maneras acá les dejo el capítulo ocho, espero lo hayan disfrutado! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, hasta el próximo cap! **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 9:**

Los rayos predominantes del sol de mediodía impactaban sobre la pálida piel de la miko que avanzaba a paso distinguido entre los pastizales. Cada tanto le daba un sorbo de agua a la botella que llevaba consigo bajo el brazo y se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Los cambios de temperatura constantes eran algo que la tenía fastidiada. La noche anterior habían tenido que improvisar una fogata para resguardarse del frío mientras que ahora se encontraba caminando en lo que parecía ser un día pleno de primavera. Así de desequilibrado era el clima en las montañas y en las regiones de su alrededor. Sumándole el hecho de que Bankotsu había desaparecido desde temprano, aquello la llevaba a pensar en cuales fueron los retorcidos pensamientos había tenido en el momento en que decidió ayudar a aquel fanfarrón.  
Luego de unos minutos pudo divisar el cartel del pequeño mercado "Takeda", Kagome deslizó la cortina hacia un lado y se adentró en el. No había nadie excepto ella y el vendedor. Esta vez se encontró con un rostro diferente, un esbelto y delicado joven de facciones bonitas la saludó con amabilidad.

- Bienvenida señorita, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?-

Tenía la voz de un anunciador de radio, suave y adormecedora, y su atención lo hacía verse aún más adulto. Aún así los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente y la manera en que se expresaba debelaban que era un chico de no más de dieciocho años.  
Kagome guardó silencio, estaba casi segura de que aquel era el mercado en donde se encontraba el hombre canoso, pero no había ni rastros de él.

- Disculpa, estaba buscando a un hombre algo más adulto que trabajaba aquí. Creo que me equivoqué de mercado.- Le dijo algo avergonzada encarando hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Oh, debes estar hablando de mi padre. El tuvo que salir y yo tomé su lugar. Pero debe estar por llegar en poco tiempo, si quieres puedes aguardar aquí. Nuestra casa está justo detrás del mercado.- Kagome negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Por favor, no quiero ser una molestia. Vendré en otra ocasión.- Le dijo encarando hacia la entrada algo abatida.

- Jamás he visto tu rostro por aquí, no creo que tengas otra ocasión de sobra para venir.- Le respondió mirándola a los ojos. Ella guardó silencio.

El muchacho la condujo hacia un pasillo algo angosto y deslizó una puerta corrediza en donde parecía comenzar la vivienda. No era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña, una medida justa para dos personas, o al menos eso parecía verse a simple vista. Todo estaba ordenado y pulcramente limpio. El silencio reinaba en la sala principal.

- Toma asiento, te traeré un poco de té mientras que esperas.-

Kagome barrió la habitación con la mirada. Delante suyo había una pequeña mesilla de madera en la que reposaban dos diminutas muñecas hechas con ramas y hojas. Parecían amuletos de la suerte realizados por infantes. En la esquina izquierda de la sala había un futón perfectamente plegado para su uso y varias almohadillas. El chico no tardó en llegar acompañado de una bandeja que contenía dos tazas y una tetera.

- Disculpa si no me he presentado. Soy Daika Takeda, Ryuji Takeda es mi padre. Mantenemos este mercado familiar desde que tengo memoria.- Relataba el muchacho mientras que servía el té en los recipientes.

- Vaya, en verdad es un lindo nombre! Lamento no haber dicho mi nombre antes. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, el señor Takeda parece un hombre muy amable y atento. A decir verdad, ambos lo parecen.- El rostro de Daika se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido y soltó una risita.

- Kagome, que nombre más extraño. Me agrada.- El chico se apartó uno de los mechones de cabello del rostro. Tenía una tez pálida y sus ojos color miel refulgían en su fisonomía. – No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero.. Podría saber por qué razón viniste a hablar con mi padre?- Agregó finalmente.

- Tu padre me relató algunas cosas sobre una persona a la que estoy buscando, un tal Kiyoshi.- El rostro de Daika cambió su aspecto. Kagome se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -Me dijo que él se apropió de todos sus víveres y esa era la razón por la cual no lograban subsistir. Pero quería saber más sobre este tipo y vine hasta aquí.-

- Es extraño que una muchacha como tú esté buscándolo.- El tomó una bocanada de aire, se apretó el puente de la nariz y continuó. – Lo que te dijo mi padre es bastante cierto, y la verdad es que me gustaría creer que es solo esa la razón por la que no logramos subsistir.- Kagome arqueó una ceja. Aún había más?

- Akira Kiyoshi no solo se adueñó de casi todos nuestros víveres y nos tiene como a sus hormigas productoras, sino que también rompió con su pacto de resguardarnos. Sus hombres ya no merodean en la aldea para asegurarse de que este todo bajo control y gracias a ello hemos sufrido múltiples saqueos de aldeanos de otras aldeas o de simples ladrones que se hacen pasar por forasteros. Sin mencionar que estamos en un período de guerras y que solíamos ser un pueblo que se abastecía solo. Ahora no tenemos nada.-

- Eso es aterrador. Como es que este hombre llego hasta allí? Simplemente se instaló aquí?-

- Kiyoshi solía ser un mercenario que trabajaba para los terratenientes más peligrosos de la región. Ya sabes, esos de los que no se les escapa una, los traicioneros, los sanguinarios. Conoció estas tierras en uno de sus viajes, y entonces bum! Nos arrebató todo.- De su rostro brotaba aquella expresión de ira contenida, de esa que no es fácil de guardarse. Kagome lo escuchaba atenta sin musitar palabra.

Cada palabra que su interlocutor soltaba era desgarradora para ella. Pensó en Bankotsu, por supuesto que tenía a quien recriminarle ahora aquella crianza. Su problema sería al llegar, tal vez aquel hombre no los reciba con los brazos precisamente abiertos. Y que harían entonces? Por que ir hasta allí a ver a un asesino? Que dudas aclararía eso? Necesitaba recaudar más información.

- Claro que ahora es un hombre de edad mayor, pero aún así no se le escapa control alguno. Después de todo a medida que avanzan los años uno tiene más experiencia. Solo estamos esperando a que quede sepultado de una vez, si hay algo que se es que no es inmortal.- Dijo en tono de burla.

- Pero.. acaso no tiene familia o algo por el estilo? Porque podrían..-

- Se hacia dónde vas.- Le dijo antes de que terminara la frase. – No hay familiar que ocupe su puesto. El solo tenía una esposa de la que jamás se supo nada desde que desapareció. Algunas personas incluso decían que el mismo la aniquiló. El tipo es un demente.-

La historia sonaba descabellada por donde se la mirase y ellos iban a internarse allí, en la cuna del peligro. Kagome colocó una mano sobre su hombro para animarlo. – No te preocupes, todo va a solucionarse Daika.- El muchacho se sonrojó algo avergonzado y le otorgó una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa algo tranquilizadora y pacífica.

- Vaya pero si eres la muchacha de ayer. Veo que ya conoces a mi hijo.- El señor Takeda irrumpió en la sala, llevaba varias bolsas en las manos y tenía el rostro cansado. Kagome y Daika lo ayudaron a cargar con las cosas y guardarlas en su lugar. Se sentaron los tres en la sala y volvieron a servir té. Platicaron un poco más acerca del tema, ataron varios cabos sueltos en la conversación, pero nada importante, no lograron rescatar nada nuevo más que lo dicho.

- Lo que aún no comprendo es porque quieres meterte en una maraña tan grande como aquella. Creo que es demasiado para que lo lleves tu sola.- Concluyó finalmente El señor Takeda rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Descuide, no estoy sola, más bien estoy apoyando a alguien en esto.-

- Ya basta de tanta charla, tengo el estómago vacío. Que tal algo de comer?- Daika se rascó la cabeza, se desperezó de a poco y se puso de pie en busca de comida. Parecía un pequeño niño, era simplemente adorable. Kagome rechazó de buena manera la invitación de los Takeda explicándoles que tenía que ir en busca de su compañero. Ya era bastante tarde y Bankotsu probablemente había encontrado un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Daika se rehusó a dejarla ir sola y la acompañó a buscarlo.

Entonces ambos se pusieron en marcha, mientras tanto ella reflexionaba acerca de todo lo que escuchó sobre Kiyoshi. Sería mejor callar, hacer como si no hubiese oído nada, y decirlo en el momento adecuado. El sol ya se había escondido entre las montañas y la luz de la luna era la única fuente de luz en la aldea, sin mencionar la luz proveniente del fuego de las hogueras en algunas viviendas. El sonido ensordecedor del silencio era algo que podría volver loco a cualquiera, y algo que ambos detestaban. Aún así el ambiente estaba silencioso, cada uno de ellos parecía estar abstraído en sus pensamientos.

- Es muy amable de tu parte que quieras acompañarme, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de en donde pudo haberse metido este torpe. No quiero hacerte perder tiempo.- Dijo ella cortando tajantemente el silencio. Su acompañante negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, en verdad me da gusto ser de ayuda. Además no dejaré que andes rondando sola por aquí.- Ella le dio las gracias nuevamente.

Claro, así daba gusto pasar el rato, era mucho mejor que estar al lado de alguien que vivía gritándole o llamándola inútil, o incluso tratándola como a un saco de estiércol. Pero la realidad era que no podía rendirse ahora, no estando tan cerca. Y ambos sacarían provecho de la situación, saldrían beneficiados.

A lo largo de la calle de tierra se extendía un desfiladero de viviendas, algunas con luz en el interior, pero la mayoría de ellas estaban a oscuras. Había una única vivienda más grande que las demás, de donde salían múltiples ruidos y carcajadas de hombres, de allí emanaba una luz más vívida que en las otras moradas y Kagome pudo deducir por instinto que Bankotsu se encontraría allí. Su acompañante la siguió sin objetar un vocablo y juntos se adentraron en el lugar.

Allí estaba el joven mercenario, sentado placenteramente junto a dos muchachas que no paraban de reír. A su lado había varios recipientes vacíos que pudieron llegar a contener alcohol, no, mejor dicho, que contuvieron alcohol. Daika siguió con la vista el trayecto de los ojos de Kagome, quien observaba perpleja.

Bankotsu se volvió hacia ella y su acompañante, un joven despampanante con cara bonita y ojos color miel. Aquello le heló la sangre, quien demonios era ese? Por qué ella aparecía a estas horas y con aquel maldito mocoso?

- Por qué no me sorprende que estés en un lugar como este? Anda, ya vamos.- Le dijo ella en tono de burla jalando de su camisa, pero el mercenario se hizo a un lado.

- Te decides a venir ahora luego de haber desaparecido durante todo el día y pretendes que vuelva contigo? Y quien es ese? Esto es lo importante que tenías que hacer para quedarte un día más?- Los ojos del joven parecían dos cuchillas que iban directamente hacia ella, quien recibía la respuesta atónita.

- Cuando desperté ya no estabas ahí. Y por qué estas diciéndome esto? Acaso quieres que lo malinterprete y piense que es una escena de celos?- Bankotsu se ruborizó por completo y sacudió la cabeza para serenarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se puso de pie junto con las muchachas y tomó a Banryuu. - Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.- Prosiguió ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Perfecto, también tengo cosas que hacer. Sin ti, claro.- Le respondió mientras que se marchaba tarareando una melodía.

* * *

**Hola lectoras! La verdad es que pedir perdón por no escribir me queda corto en estos momentos. Estuve muchísimo tiempo sin subir un capitulo y ahora quiero volver a retomar porque detesto cuando me dejan una historia inconclusa y yo no quiero hacer eso con ustedes, sobre todo a las que se habían enganchado mucho con el fic. Además me agarró emoción y estoy escribiendo capítulos de un tirón. La verdad es que les pido mil perdones y acá está el capítulo nueve para todas las que lo deseen. La semana que viene les traigo el diez! Saludos a todaaaaaaaaas.**


	10. Capítulo 10

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 10**

Kagome se quedó pasmada observando la escena mientras que su compañero se marchaba sin decir más. Se sintió humillada e insultada, no podía articular vocablo alguno, no sabía cómo responder a eso. A decir verdad se había cansado de todas las recriminaciones que Bankotsu tenía hacia ella, de modo que respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Daika para regresar con él. Pero el joven Takeda no silenció su disgusto.

- Vas a dejarla sola, aquí, ahora?- Vociferó el muchacho con desagrado arrastrando sus palabras. Bankotsu soltó una risa reprimida y le habló por encima del hombro.

- Por supuesto. Se las ha arreglado contigo hasta recién no es así?-

Kagome jalaba del brazo del chico con intenciones de marcharse, las respuestas que el mercenario espetaba eran algo muy usual proviniendo de él. Jamás oiría algo que no fueran sus propias opiniones.

- Entonces.. no te importa que es lo que pueda llegar a hacerle mientras que no estás?- Hubo silencio en el ambiente. Bankotsu se volvió hacia él.

- Estás tratando de provocarme? Quieres que te conteste? Haz lo que quieras con ella, no es algo que vaya a afectarme.- Pero él sabía que sentía una rabia incontenible dentro, que se le retorcía el estómago de solo llegar a pensarlo, que hubiese golpeado la cara de ese mocoso al menos unas cincuenta veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio y lo único que hizo fue otorgarle a la muchacha una mirada un tanto despectiva que desprendía un "ten una linda velada" por si sola.

- Eso creí.- Espetó finalmente Daika con una leve curvatura en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que pasaba por al lado de Bankotsu. Ambos se alejaron de su vista.

Kagome lo observó desentendida por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos espetó algo durante el trayecto. Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la vivienda, Daika preparó algo de té y se sentaron detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. El canto de los grillos ocultos entre las hojas y la danza de los árboles con el viento eran sonidos arrulladores. Ambos conseguirían un poco de tranquilidad ahora.

- Por qué hiciste eso?- Quiso saber ella volviéndose como si se acordase de repente. Daika se acomodó el cabello y la miró.

- Oh no te alarmes, no voy a hacerte nada realmente. Solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba.- Kagome frunció el entre cejo.

- A prueba? Por supuesto.-

- Viste la expresión en su rostro? Estuvo a punto de hacerme añicos con sus propias manos.- Le respondió soltando varias carcajadas. – Y tuve suerte de que no lo hiciera. Supongo que fue porque tú estabas allí.-

- De verdad crees que a él le interesa que yo esté aquí? Debe estar regocijándose de alegría en estos momentos. Para él solo soy un fastidio.- Kagome sintió algo de rigor proveniente de sus palabras y así mismo lo había sentido cuando Bankotsu se lo decía.

- Por supuesto que le interesa, en el momento en que le dije aquello pude sentir como se le hervía la sangre.- Le dijo. – Es solo que hay personas bastante orgullosas como para aceptarlo.-

- Como sea. No quiero verle la cara por ahora.-

El resto fueron conversaciones deshilvanadas, rieron durante un corto tiempo y volvieron adentro. Daika desplegó la litera de sobra y la colocó en su habitación. – Yo dormiré en la habitación de mi padre, no te preocupes.-

- No sé cómo agradecerte, de verdad has hecho demasiado y…- Daika plantó un beso en sus labios de repente y sonrió ante el comentario.

- Con eso me basta por ahora, a menos que quieras continuar agradeciéndome, claro.- Kagome sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y su interlocutor se echó a reír. La muchacha sintió que las sienes le ardían y su rostro se sonrojó de inmediato.

- Buenas noches.- Le dijo finalmente arrastrando la puerta corrediza, desapareciendo de la habitación.

**VIVA EL DUBSTEP CARAJOOOOOOOO, BARRA LOCO BARRAA. IN FOR THE KILL**

En la pequeña morada las cosas se habían puesto aún más lúgubres. Dos hombres que habían bebido demasiado dormían sobre una de las mesas, otro discutía sobre sus libertades a una de las muchachas que se encargaba de la limpieza. Las mujeres eran insufribles, lo único que se limitaban a hacer era hablar acerca de sus amantes. Sin lugar a dudas lo peor de la aldea estaba reunido en aquella vivienda. Bankotsu los observaba aborrecido. El ruido no era nada comparado con el alboroto que había dentro de su cabeza. El rostro de aquel fastidioso ingrato se le había quedado incrustado en la mente _"Vas a dejarla sola, aquí, ahora?"_ la secuela se repetía una y otra vez y eso lo crispaba de furia. Por qué estaba tomándole tanta importancia a un asunto así? Por supuesto que le fastidiaba de Kagome se vaya con un impertinente como ese a pasarla bien sin avisar, de esa manera podría haber hecho lo que se le plazca desde un principio. Estaban aquí solo de paso y ella se molestaba en coquetear mientras que debían cumplir con una misión.  
Las siguientes dos horas solo estuvo pensando en eso, agujereando su cabeza y regañando para sus adentros.

_- _No es de extrañar que Kiyoshi quiera deshacerse de ellos.- Las palabras de uno de los hombres que se sentaba en la mesa contigua llegó a sus oídos al escuchar mencionar aquel nombre. Ambos estaban platicando con precaución de no levantar la voz, pero Bankotsu los oía perfectamente.

- Por supuesto, ya ha enviado a varios de sus hombres. A él no se le escapa una.- Le respondió el otro haciendo pausas para terminar su bebida.

El muchacho trató de agudizar sus sentidos pero la conversación finalizó allí. Se puso de pie luego de unos instantes, se cargó a Banryuu en el hombro y salió hacia el exterior. A lo lejos estaba amaneciendo.

* * *

Kagome se quitó las sábanas de encima, se desperezó lentamente y se restregó los ojos. Abrió la puerta corrediza y dejó que los rayos del sol penetraran en el interior de la habitación. La brisa matutina era lo que más añoraba al comenzar el día. Se vistió y se colocó los zapatos. Dobló correctamente la cama y la guardó en su lugar.

- Buenos días. Vaya que te despertaste temprano!- La saludó Daika con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún estaba algo inquieta con lo de la noche anterior. – Vamos, que no fue para tanto. Solo fue un beso muchacha.- Agregó soltando una carcajada al percatarse del estado de la miko.

- Lo siento. Desde cuando estas despierto?-

- No hace mucho. Por lo general mi padre abre a las primeras horas de la mañana, casi al alba podría decirse. Yo me despierto junto con él, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy cansado. Hice doble turno en el mercado.- Le dijo mientras que ponía agua a hervir para el té.

- Y además porque tuviste un pequeño percance con una ruidosa chica.- Agregó ella con la voz un tanto dormida. Su interlocutor asintió enérgico con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentaron en la pequeña mesita y bebieron té apaciblemente.

- Casi lo olvido, el chico de ayer te estaba buscando. De hecho creo que aún está en la puerta de entrada. Lo invité a pasar pero se negó rotundamente.- Espetó Daika tratando de acomodarse el cabello alborotado.

Kagome se puso de pie y se acomodó la falda del uniforme. – Tal vez quiera la revancha.- Dijo irónicamente recogiendo las tazas de té de la mesilla. Sabía que era momento de continuar con su ruta. Se despidió amablemente del señor Takeda y le dio las gracias por permitirle pasar la noche allí. Daika la acompañó hasta la entrada, en donde Bankotsu aguardaba con el cuerpo descansando en el suelo, pero ella hizo como si no notara su presencia.

- Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, te toca seguir.- Kagome le sonrió agradecida.

- Lo sé, te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí. También a tu padre, y muchas gracias por la información.-

- Ya te lo he dicho, deja de agradecer o tendré que hacer lo mismo de antes.- Bankotsu lo miró de soslayo en ese preciso instante e hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, se sacudió la tierra del traje en ademán de apresurarla.

- Debemos irnos.- Le dijo casi en un ademán de ordenanza. Kagome se despidió una vez más de Daika y se puso en marcha, pero el muchacho se acercó a Bankotsu antes de que el pudiese copiar a su compañera.

- Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de cambiarla por cualquier otra mujerzuela. Podrían arrebatártela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Le dijo en un susurro curvando los labios. Bankotsu quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara pero las quejas de Kagome apresurándolo lo fastidiaron tanto que terminó cediendo.

Caminaron sinuosamente, adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque desconocido. Anduvieron durante el resto del día hasta quedar agotados, de manera que decidieron detenerse y pasar la noche en uno de los recovecos que se formaban en las arboledas. Aquellos gigantescos macizos albergaban un lugar suficiente, pero a pesar de todo Bankotsu prefirió quedar fuera de él y dormir en alguna parte de afuera. Aquel era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener un lugar tan pequeño, cuando lograban hallar una cueva, no importaba que tan lejos de ella quisiera estar, siempre podía hacerlo y estar debajo del mismo techo.

La brisa de la noche era agradable y el canturreo de las aves sobre sus cabezas casi no se oía. Kagome lucía disgustada, se volvió hacia su compañero, quien la había despreciado el día anterior y ahora iba por ella para continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Por supuesto que no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así.  
Lo miró directamente a los ojos. El estaba recargado sobre el tronco de un gigantesco roble, tenía la vista hacia las montañas y su mente parecía estar en las nubes. A pesar de su posición no parecía tranquilo, más bien algo alarmado y desconforme.

- Hiciste las cosas que tenías que hacer sin mí?- Espetó ella cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad.

- Ya déjate de tonterías y duérmete.-

- Tonterías? Fuiste tú quien me aventó hacia un lado cuando fui a buscarte. Tenías intenciones de dejarme completamente sola en aquel lugar.-

- Pero tu lindo camarada hizo la buena acción del día y volviste a llorar a su casa.- Objetó el quitándose la tierra que tenía debajo de las uñas.

- Por eso estás molesto? Porque fui a buscarte con Daika? El me fue de mucha ayuda, de hecho..- Bankotsu la interrumpió.

- Yo? Molesto? Pero si me dejaste una noche con muchas libertades y diversión. Por qué ha de molestarme? La pase de lo mejor.- Le dijo sonriente, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Kagome apartó la vista.

- Me alegro, es que parecías tan molesto. Si hubiese confundido las cosas diría que estabas celoso.-

- Por supuesto, eres tan envidiable…- Se burló el.

- Solo trata de que no sea...-

Bankotsu borró la sonrisa de su rostro, avanzó con violencia hacia ella cerrándole paso entre los dos troncos más cercanos. Kagome trató de escabullirse pero la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la asió contra la corteza, le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Ella lo miró desesperada forcejeando para quitárselo de encima, mientras que el solo se limitó a llevarse el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el compás de su respiración. El muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y todo fue muy rápido: Corrió hacia Banryuu con agilidad e hizo un movimiento rígido y fugaz, cortando al aire sin precipitarse. Kagome lo estudió algo desentendida, aquel corte produjo la ruptura de un objeto metálico que luego pudo definir a la perfección. Era nada más y nada menos que una espada, entonces vio como el muchacho se lanzaba sobre un hombre desconocido. Vestía una armadura oscura que apenas lograba discernirse entre los arbustos.

- Nos has estado siguiendo, no es así? Quien te envió?- Lo reprimió Bankotsu con el brazo perfectamente aglomerado a su cuello. Aquel hombre era, probablemente, el mismo que trató de deshacerse de Kagome en las montañas.

Se distrajo al oír un grito ahogado que se desprendía de la garganta de la miko y su desconocido rival le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. El rodó por el suelo mientras que observaba como otro de ellos se llevaba a su compañera a la fuerza. Se reincorporó en el suelo y le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo y en la barbilla a su agresor para luego ir por ella.

El otro de los hombres se había cargado a la muchacha al hombro y se alejaba rápidamente. – Suéltame ya, bájame!- Le dio un codazo en las sienes y logró zafarse de su agarre para correr hacia el lado contrario. El hombre bufó exasperado y corrió tras ella. Con los movimientos adecuados logró noquearla en un solo intento y la miko cayó de súbita en el árido suelo. La arrastró unos metros y la cargó en su caballo, lo que facilitaría la vía de escape.

- Demonios!- Bankotsu se abalanzó sobre él cuando sintió la pesadumbre de una piedra colisionando sobre su cabeza. Luego todo se vio borroso.

* * *

**Ellos salen de problemas y se meten en otros ehh. Me emocioné y estoy escribiendo muchos señoras lectoras (? La verdad es que creo que ya me leí casi todos los fics de BanKag que hay y estoy medio depre. Si alguien sabe de algún fic de ellos en español o traducido avisen! Me encantaría leerlo**

**Sasunaka doki**** Que bueno que te guste la historia! Espero que la disfrutes y chequees que tengo otra historia de Ban y Kagome por ahí.**

**SAILORELIZ**** Todo a su tiempo jajaj, acá hay un poco más de Bankotsu y Kagome. A medida que uno avanza se pone mejor!  
**

**Black Heart**** Todos amamos los celos :O hay muchos por acá  
**

**Guest**** Yo también tenía muchas ganas de retomarla desde hace bastante a esta historia porque no me gusta dejarlas inconclusas y además adoro escribir Bankotsu/kagome, el tema es que estuve mucho tiempo sin poder entrar a mi cuenta, parece que fanfiction tiene problemas.  
**

**XXxxxFallen. ****Ahhhh me pone re contenta que me digas eso! También me sorprende que leas desde los 10 acá en fanfiction, yo hace un par de años nomás. Espero que disfrutes mucho el fic y ojalá te incite a escribir alguno de ellos, sería tu lectora numero uno!**

**axter**** Ahora se aclaran las dudas de los celos(? Jaja. La semana pasada estuve leyendo el fic de Novios por contrato y leí los 12 capitulos en un día hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía final. OMG, está super bueno! Espero que algún dia puedas retomarlo!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir la historia, nos vemos la semana que viene con más!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 11:

El cielo estaba cubierto de espesos nubarrones que amenazaban con desprender una lluvia torrencial en cualquier momento. El aire era pesado y había muchísima humedad. Bankotsu abrió con los ojos con molestia, la madera del suelo rechinaba por cada paso que daban en ella. La parte superior de sus ropas no estaba. Alzó la cabeza para examinar el lugar pero un dolor significativo lo envolvió y volvió a bajarla. Tenía una especie de ungüento en aquella herida.

- Abuelo, Abuelo, por fin despertó el muchacho!- Un niño menudo de unos diez años saltaba alrededor suyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya, ya. Tranquilo Ren, aléjate del joven. Lo más probable es que aún se encuentre algo perdido.- El anciano alejó al niño y se acercó hacia el mercenario. – Te encuentras bien muchacho? Estabas tendido en el bosque, inconsciente.- Bankotsu se apretó el puente de la nariz y las imágenes aparecieron como flashes en su memoria otra vez.

- Se llevaron a Kagome! Aquellos bastardos se la llevaron. Voy a cortarles la cabeza!- Estaba con los nervios de punta. Se encontraba en una zona desconocida, su compañera había sido raptada por aquellos extraños tipos y a él lo habían dejado inconsciente a un lado.

- Espera un momento, tienes esa herida importante en la cabeza, pudiste haber perdido mucha sangre si no te colocábamos aquel ungüento. Debes dejar que termine de curarla.- Trató de serenarlo el hombre.

- No hay tiempo para eso, no puedo estar descansando aquí mientras que esos tipos tienen secuestrada a mi compañera.- Le respondió poniéndose de pie.

- Cuanto piensas hacer con la cabeza así antes de que vuelva a sangrar? Dos kilómetros, tal vez tres?-

- Yo dejé que se la llevaran, usted no entiende anciano y todo por una estupidez..- Las palabras de Bankotsu se apagaron, el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de tranquilizarlo,

- Si quieres rescatar a tu compañera te hará falta estar saludable. No lo crees?- El moreno guardó silencio y tragó saliva.

El anciano tomó eso como una aprobación y se puso en marcha para curar la herida. Bankotsu le preguntó si había visto a dos hombres montados a caballo por la zona, pero él no recordaba haberlos visto, además de que se trataban de horas avanzadas en la noche. Le explicó que ellos se encontraban a un kilómetro y medio del bosque, que fueran quienes fuesen aquellos hombres, no eran de esas tierras y teniendo en cuenta que escaparon a caballo no debían de encontrarse muy lejos, o al menos tendrían que hacer una parada para darle de beber a los animales.

- Por cierto, yo traía mi alabarda conmigo.- Le dijo al viejo.

- Aquella arma era tan pesada que no pude traerla ni a la rastra, supongo que tendrás que ir por ella al bosque.-

- Está bien. Le agradezco anciano.- El muchacho revolvió entre sus palabras, debía ser la primera vez que le agradecía a alguien. Se colocó nuevamente la parte superior de su traje, que el hombre se había molestado en fregar porque estaba cubierto de sangre, y salió de la choza.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo en busca de Banryuu y se la echó al hombro. Dedujo rápidamente que la única ruta posible estando a caballo era continuando en camino de tierra, de manera que se descartaba el hecho de que hayan entrado por algún camino andrajoso o lleno de matorrales. Entonces volvió al camino en busca de su compañera.

* * *

Kagome despertó en una habitación a oscuras, tenía múltiples golpes en las piernas y moretones en el brazo, el cabello lleno de tierra y la cara con algún que otro rasguño. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban atados a una silla. Cuanto tiempo habría permanecido allí? Habría alguien en aquel extraño lugar o simplemente la habrían dejado sola? Quienes eran esas personas y que querían? Lo único que rescataba formalmente de aquellas preguntas era que tenía que salir lo antes posible. Miró a su alrededor, la puerta corrediza parecía estar herméticamente cerrada, la única ventana que daba a las afueras estaba cubierta por una especie de tejido.

- Un mal día para un escape no?- Ella se volvió hacia la voz que provenía de las tinieblas. Uno de los hombres que la habían raptado se encontraba allí, observándola.

- Quien eres? Por qué estoy aquí?-

- Eso debería saberlo de ante mano señorita..- Dijo acercándose hacia el pequeño haz de luz que emanaba en la habitación, proveniente del recoveco sin cubrir en la ventana. - Tratamos de detenerlos una vez en las montañas, pero se salvaron el pellejo por pura casualidad.- Entonces contempló mejor su rostro, era un hombre de no más de treinta años con cabello castaño y facciones endurecidas. Lo recordaba, recordaba su rostro de aquella ocasión.

- Tú fuiste el que me aventó al arroyo, no es así? Cobarde, ni siquiera tuviste el valor d- El se acercó hacia su rostro y la acalló con un dedo en los labios, pasó una mano por su cabello y tiró de él con violencia.

- Odio a las mujeres escandalosas como tú, son un fastidio.- Le dijo soltándola de repente. – Te has convertido en un fastidio desde que metiste tus narices en esto.- Kagome no comprendía una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre así que se limitaba a callar y simplemente observarlo, pero a él, eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.-

- No tiene caso que te lo diga, estarás muerta en poco tiempo.-

- Bien, entonces hazlo de una vez, no soporto este lugar tan lúgubre.- Chilló ella moviendo los pies como podía. El hombre se acercó lentamente y le susurró al oído.

– No te apresures, todo a su tiempo, primero vamos a divertirnos un poco contigo.-

* * *

Bankotsu continuó por el camino hasta el momento en que se dividió en dos. Tenía que pensar rápido, el anciano le había dicho que el camino recto lo llevaría hacia las regiones de los palacios y en el camino de la izquierda jamás había transitado. El camino recto fue descartado rápidamente, si el ataque de aquellos tipos hubiese sido obra de alguno de los Señores entonces habrían mandado a un ejército entero para que los ejecute en el acto, de manera que optó por el camino de la izquierda. Caminó varios kilómetros en busca de algún indicio, aquella región estaba simplemente despoblada, ni ancianos, ni jóvenes, ni adultos, de hecho a medida que iba avanzando dejaba de haber viviendas. Un poco antes de que cayera el sol logró interceptarla, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo a simple vista una casa abandonada bastante amplia rodeada de un muro sólido que la protegía.

- Un lugar perfecto para mantener a alguien a quien se acaba de secuestrar.- Pensó para sus adentros, claro que primero tendría que corroborar sus expectativas.

Saltó el muro con ayuda de su Banryuu para impulsarse y cayó en los espesos arbustos de lo que quedaba por jardín. Se agazapó entre los hierbajos y le echó un vistazo a la vivienda, allí vio al primero. El hombre con el que estuvo peleando mano a mano campalmente antes de que se llevaran a Kagome estaba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada, con los brazos cruzados y una nueva espada en su funda. – El otro bastardo debe de estar adentro con Kagome.-

Apretó los dientes lleno de rabia y tomó una pequeña roca del suelo, se la aventó al tipo de la puerta y este se volvió sobresaltado, miró hacia ambos lados y comenzó a recorrer el jardín. Se escabulló hacia afuera y aguardó su momento para atacar.

* * *

- Aléjate de mí, ya basta!- Kagome trataba de separarse de él con todas sus fuerzas pero las sogas la mantenían bien sujeta a la silla. No tenía escapatoria, aquel era el final, y si su compañero llegase antes de que la asesinaran preferiría morir antes que vivir para contar aquel sufrimiento que seguía.  
El hombre desató la pañoleta roja de su uniforme con diversión y la dejó caer al suelo.

– Vaya vestimenta extraña y provocativa la que llevas.- Agregó. Acercó su rostro al cuello de la muchacha e inhaló su aroma con naturalidad, para su grata sorpresa ella estaba temblando de miedo. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó en uno de los pómulos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba con miedo. Pensó en Bankotsu y en lo último que le había dicho, habían discutido, como siempre.

- Que sucede? Ya no hablas tanto como antes.- Se río observando cómo las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro a medida que el desabotonaba su camisa. – Oh, no llores. Pronto acabaremos con esto.-

- De hecho acabaremos con esto más pronto de lo que crees.-

La voz del muchacho hizo que ambos se volvieran exaltados.

- Tú otra vez? Lee se encargará de ti.-

- Te refieres al idiota que custodiaba la entrada? No querrás saber cómo terminó.- Le respondió estirando los brazos.

Miró rápidamente a Kagome, tenía el cabello alborotado, las piernas lastimadas y el brazo lleno de contusiones y magulladuras. Lo que más le perturbó fue observar que su pañoleta estaba en el suelo y su blusa desabotonada. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al presenciar tal escena, las imágenes de lo que habría pasado si él no entraba en aquel preciso instante lo invadieron y se apoderaron de su prudencia. Pero su oponente se apresuró antes que él y apuntaló una espada sobre el cuello de la muchacha.

- Si das un paso más separaré su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo. Me tiene sin cuidado, de todas maneras tendría que estar muerta.- Le advirtió el hombre con indiferencia.

- Qué es lo que quieres? Solo devuélveme a la chica y te daré lo que quieras.-

- Arroja tu arma.- Le dijo poniendo los ojos sobre su alabarda.

El muchacho le hizo caso y dejó a Banryuu en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Abrió los brazos en señal de sumisión y aguardó. El hombre simplemente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cortó las sogas que la mantenían atada y le sonrió.

- Es que no lo entiendes? No hay nada que puedas hacer para recuperarla, ella tiene encomendada una misión y es morir. Se me ordenó asesinarla.-

- Quien te ordenó que lo hicieras? Para quien trabajas?-

Pero el hombre ignoró las palabras de Bankotsu y secó las lágrimas húmedas que habían quedado en el rostro de la miko. Kagome se sentía abatida y derrotada, el hombre delineó su cuello con la yema de sus dedos y escurrió su mano por debajo de la camisa de la muchacha.

- Estás colmando mi maldita paciencia!- Bankotsu le aventó un golpe lleno de rabia directo en la cara, luego en la mandíbula y finalmente en la boca del estómago. El hombre se agachó al suelo agarrándose el abdomen con ambas manos, Bankotsu lo levantó tirándole del cabello y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos al mismo tiempo en que se retorcía de dolor.

- Escúchame bien bastardo, nadie le pone un dedo encima a esta mujer. Lo entendiste?- Su compañera se quedó paralizada. Bankotsu tomó a Banryuu rápidamente y la colocó en el cuello del abatido. – Lo has entendido?- El hombre asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y rogó por su vida.

- Ahora dime, para quien trabajas y por qué te enviaron.- El hombre tragó saliva y se puso de pie lentamente.

- Yo.. yo..- Sin previo aviso desenfundó su espada y la blandió hacia el muchacho tratando de atinarle, haciéndole un corte en el pecho. El mercenario le arrebató la espada y le hizo un corte profundo en el estómago. Se volvió hacia su compañera, temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía los ojos llorosos y permanecía en silencio.

- Te encuentras bien?- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la muchacha rompiera en llanto.

- Yo creí que... yo, pensé lo peor y tu no estabas allí. Estúpido.- Comenzó a recriminarle entre sollozos dándole pequeños golpes, al mismo tiempo en que embarraba el rostro en su pecho. Bankotsu acarició su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. No volveré a dejarte sola, lo prometo.- Luego de unos instantes logró percatarse de que Kagome se había dormido, de manera que la cargó en su espalda con un brazo y caminó arrastrando a Banryuu con el otro hacia afuera para reanudar su viaje. Anduvieron durante horas, aquel lugar estaba más alejado de su destino de lo que creían y se percataba de aquello ahora que cargaba con su compañera y su alabarda. De manera que regresó por el camino de vuelta y al pasar por las chozas abandonadas se lo pensó dos veces, si más de esos hombres iban por los otros y notaban que habían sido derribados, esas cabañas serían el primer lugar en donde buscar a los sospechosos. Continuó su ruta de la misma manera pero por un sendero paralelo, halló un pequeño arroyo por donde fluía una corriente estrecha de agua y se dejó caer de súbito en la hierba con su compañera encima, estaba hecho trizas y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Se volvió hacia Kagome, estaba sumida en un profundo sueño sin percatarse de nada. Acarició sus mejillas y se deshizo de las lágrimas que adornaban su rostro con un aire de tristeza. Acercó el rostro al suyo y depositó un beso en sus frígidos labios. Su corazón se sintió aliviado, no supo cómo describir aquel bienestar que se desprendía de su interior.

- Eres una entrometida.- Susurró.

* * *

**Ahhh, que les pareció? Bankotsu se portó esta vez! Hace dos semanas que estaba viajando de acá para allá y para mí no hay nada mejor que escribir arriba del auto. Estoy algo ansiosa porque mañana se viene mi cumpleañoss, mis 17 de casi legalidad(?**

**axter me alegra escuchar que lo seguis! voy a esperar ansiosa :D Espero te haya gustado el caap**

**XXxxxFallen. : ahh, yo tambien estuve buscando en otras paginas, es cierto son los mismos que estan aca u.u Mis profesores tambien se quejan de que casi siempre estoy en otra porque estoy escribiendo, pero mi profesora de lengua está feliz cuando hay que redactar algo. La verdad es que nunca me metí en uno de esos concursos, gracias por decirmelo! voy a tratarrrr. **

**SAILORELIZ Oh que bueno que hayas podido leer los que estan en ingles, mi ingles es pasable hasta ahí pero me cuesta leerlos T.T**

**Orkidea16 Ah me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado y que estes siguiendo el fic! Amo a estos dos y pienso seguir escribiendo bastante así que tenes para entretenerte (? jajaj**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, la semana que viene les traigo más. Saludos a todas y gracias por seguir el fic!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia. **

Capítulo 12:

_- Necesitas más impulso en tus ataques, tienes que estar atento a cada balanceo de tu oponente.-_

_- Vamos, para que necesito mis puños cuando quiero portar un arma como todos ustedes?-_

_- Cuando estés en aprietos las únicas armas que tendrás serán tus manos. En la guerra todo es válido. Comienza otra vez.- Lo regañó el hombre concediéndole un revés para que su aprendiz lo evada._

_- Tendré mi propio ejército de hombres, trabajaremos para los señores y viviremos como soberanos.- Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho. – Y todos los ricos bastardos sabrán de nosotros.-_

El pasado embadurnó su inconsciente de recuerdos durante horas en un sueño que parecía ser eterno. Se reincorporó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, su compañera estaba sentada al borde del arroyo con la parte inferior de sus piernas dentro del agua. Sus zapatos y medias estaban a un lado y parecía estar refrescándose sin problema alguno. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Bankotsu, tenía una expresión pasiva en el rostro, la cabellera brillante, sin un rastro de tierra y la ropa limpia.

- Creí que estabas hibernando.- Le dijo manifestando una sonrisa que le curvaba los labios. El guardó silencio y rodó los ojos con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. La muchacha se puso de pie y se depositó a un lado de rodillas. – Quítate eso.- Le dijo señalando su atuendo.

- Qué?- El rostro de Bankotsu tomó el tono de sus mejillas.

- Deja de pensar en cosas equivocadas, tienes una herida en el pecho. No es nada grave pero sino la limpio podría infectarse.-

- Ah, claro. La herida.- Dijo como si se acordara de repente. Se quitó la camisa y dejó que ella se encargara. El líquido que utilizaba le provocaba ardor repetidas veces y no pudo evitar soltar varios quejidos. Luego la recubrió con una venda y la sujetó con una extraña cinta. La observó atentamente, los rasguños de su rostro apenas podían percibirse y solo quedaban algunos moretones en su brazo. Recordó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y oculto en su pecho, su amarga expresión, su llanto, sus facciones contraídas. El lado de Kagome que jamás había visto, y ahora una sonrisa campal en sus labios y un gesto resplandeciente en su rostro. Se preguntó cuántas más facetas tendría, cuantas otras caras le quedarían por conocer de ella. Se preguntó si el también las tenía y si ella las habría visto alguna vez.

- Gracias.- Aquello lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El se volvió al instante.

- Me debes una.- Le dijo desperezándose con tranquilidad y poniéndose de pie. - Bien basta de descansos, debemos continuar antes de que caiga la noche.-

Ambos se volvieron a adentrar en el camino de tierra, ella no dejaba de hablarle a su compañero. Sea cual sea el tema de conversación el siempre estaba atento a las facciones y gestos de la muchacha, como si de repente hubiera resurgido en él un poder perceptivo único. Se sentía extrañamente conmovido ante tanto encanto. Sacudió la cabeza, _No_. Tenía que centrarse en lo importante.

- Que fue lo que te dijo el de la aldea?- Dijo él interrumpiendo su relato de vaya a saber qué cosa. Ella lo observó y cambió su expresión al oír la manera despectiva que tenía para referirse a Daika. – El te dijo algo importante, no es así?-

- Lo hizo.- Respondió– Me dijo algunas cosas sobre aquel hombre, Kiyoshi.-

- Y no me lo dijiste porque…- Quiso saber él aguardando a una buena excusa por parte de su compañera.

- Porque lo único que hacías era decirme que era esa clase de mujeres que salía a divertirse en situaciones importantes.- El tomó una bocanada de aire y aguardó a que continuara sin perder la paciencia. – Me dijo que ese hombre les había arrebatado casi todos sus víveres y gracias a eso la aldea quedó casi despoblada y apenas podían abastecerse. Que sería peligroso entrometernos en aquel palacio.-

- Sabes que te estás metiendo en un asunto delicado y aún así no me dices nada? Aquellos hombres que vinieron por ti no eran nada más y nada menos que los suyos.-

- Qué?- Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Demonios, ese canalla está tratando de deshacerse de nosotros.- Se apretó el puente de la nariz enardecido. Luego hubo silencio.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ambos se vieron envueltos en las tinieblas de la noche, la espesura del bosque los envolvió y para evitar extravíos decidieron detenerse allí. Esta vez había un silencio sepulcral. Los troncos de aspecto sombrío cubrían el cielo sobre sus cabezas, Bankotsu confeccionó una diminuta fogata a un lado de ellos. Kagome se sentó sobre la hierba y alzó la cabeza, pudo observar las estrellas entre los pequeños recovecos sin cubrir por los arboles.

- Te acompañaré de vuelta hasta la aldea del mercader, te quedarás allí hasta que resuelva las cosas.- Kagome lo observó perpleja.

- Olvídalo. Contigo vine y contigo me voy.-

- No sé si estés entendiéndome. No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una orden.-

- No vine aquí a recibir órdenes tuyas. Estoy aquí por decisión propia.-

- Ya deja de meter tus narices en todo. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.-

- No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.- Kagome apartó su vista. El se agachó hasta la altura de sus ojos fastidiado, jaló de su pañoleta roja y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Por cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerte la valiente? Solo eres una llorona, detesto a las mujeres como tú.- Le dijo soltándola de modo desafiante.

- Vaya, llorona, eso es algo nuevo. Pero es preferible a que ser un farsante y un cobarde.-

El muchacho sonrió con ironía. Necesitaba herirlo en donde más le dolía, en su punto de sostén, en su ego. Estaba colmada de sus actitudes de crío y de sus afanes por querer sobrepasarla en todo. Era algo que ella simplemente abominaba.

- Qué sucede, ya no te quedan ganas de besarme y secarme las lágrimas?- Le dijo haciendo chocar el dedo índice en su pecho.

Ella se había percatado de aquel beso, de aquellas caricias en su mejilla y posiblemente de aquellas palabras que había desprendido de su interior. No había necesidad de mentir o negarle aquello ocurrido, tampoco es que pudiese hacerlo, su rostro había enrojecido de tal manera que lo inculpaba solo. Se sintió sofocado, con la respiración cortada y las ideas deshilvanadas. En un santiamén la atrajo hacia él jalando de su brazo, le acarició el cuello y la besó. Era una sensación única, muy diferente a los tratos que tenía con otras mujeres, como si ella misma le permitiera acercarse. Kagome se apartó de su lado y lo observó desesperada sin saber cómo reaccionar, tenía las pulsaciones por el cielo y las sienes le ardían. De alguna manera había logrado provocarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su compañero, ambas miradas permanecieron sostenidas, parecía una batalla campal sin ganadores. Bankotsu todavía tenía la mano en su nuca.

- Aún tengo ganas de besarte.- Le susurró al oído curvando sus labios.

Se acercó hacia su rostro y volvió a besarla, sintió en ella calidez real, tranquilidad. El desasosiego que había estado experimentando aquellos últimos tiempos había desaparecido por completo. Le levantó el pelo y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos, pudo ver su rostro reflejado en ellos. "Deja de hacer eso" "Ya basta, es suficiente" podría haberle dicho de tener palabras con qué sustentarlo, pero no existían. Ella tenía ese –algo- inexplicable que lo volvía loco y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber de qué se trataba.  
Kagome no inmutaba palabra, se quedaba inmóvil tratando de comprender la situación y observaba como una espectadora. Que estaba haciendo su compañero? De qué odio incontenible hablaba siempre si ahora estaba besándola como nunca? Tal vez aquello era un sueño, una especie de fantasía. No, definitivamente no se trataba de un sueño.  
El muchacho la estrechó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla. Cerró los ojos, su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, pudo sentir aquella electricidad correr por su interior.

El corazón de Kagome latía alocadamente, no había imaginado que correspondería a sus besos, que desprendería risas ante el roce de su piel o que el acariciaría su cabello y aspiraría su fragancia de tal manera. Parecía una especie de alabanza. A penas logró percatarse de que su compañero estaba encima de ella, con el peso del cuerpo sobre ambos brazos para no dañarla.

- Detente.- Le suplicó ella con la voz entrecortada.

El la silenció volviendo hacia sus dulces y atrayentes labios, delineándolos con la yema de los dedos y luego con su lengua. Se sintió fuera de sus cavilaciones, dentro de otra realidad mucho más sugestiva. Se apartó de sus labios y comenzó a desatar la pañoleta roja que usaba habitualmente.

- Acéptalo de una buena vez. Deseas esto.- Susurró él.

Lentamente desabrochó los botones de la camisa y bajó hacia su cuello, deponiendo un recorrido húmedo de besos que volvía a subir hacia su boca. Kagome jadeaba sin aliento. Su temperatura corporal aumentaba al oírla. En un santiamén se deshizo de la parte superior del uniforme de la muchacha. Se quedó observándola detenidamente, como si tratara de grabar aquella imagen en su memoria. Su compañera se inclinó un poco y lo besó detrás de la oreja, ambos cayeron rendidos en el suelo, continuando con su ritual. Bankotsu le acarició la espalda descubierta y se deshizo de la última prenda, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto. Le besó las clavículas con dulzura. Tocó sus senos, los acarició, los saboreó, el contacto era maravilloso. Le besó el abdomen y nuevamente los labios. Desabotonó la falda mientras que ella se deshacía de su camisa de combate. Viéndose totalmente envuelta en sus sentimientos, Kagome trató de atrapar el verdadero eje del tiempo. Pero no logró hallar la línea que separaba los sueños de la realidad. Se sentía embriagada de una extraña sensación.

Bankotsu le acarició la planta de los pies y ascendió hacia sus piernas, las separó con delicadeza mientras que hundía el rostro en sus hebras sedosas. El pelo de la muchacha se derramó sobre su hombro y tembló al compás de su cuerpo.  
Le besó el rostro para tranquilizarla y sonrió. Sin previo aviso penetró en ella al mismo tiempo en que se sumergía en su propio sueño. Kagome pudo sentir el dolor punzante dentro suyo, varios alaridos se desprendieron de sus cuerdas vocales. Bankotsu atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y le acarició la cabellera para serenarla. Luego, como si hubiese apagado el interruptor de sus pensamientos, empezó a mover las caderas. Despacio, con precaución, después violentamente. Kagome cerró los ojos y se abandonó a sus movimientos, se aferró hacia el cuerpo del muchacho y enterró las uñas en su espalda, tratando de soportar el dolor intenso, gimiendo entre sollozos repetidas veces. Era una sensación horrible y placentera al mismo tiempo, estaba sumida en un mundo que era en su totalidad, un magma cálido, húmedo, diferente. Bankotsu derramó su calidez una y otra vez en su interior, ella se contrajo y la recibió con dulzura. Se encontraba en otro mundo distinto, extasiada en felicidad, preguntándose si aquel sentimiento fuerte y puro que abrigaba hacia él era mutuo.

Qué diablos sentía hacia el, por qué acababa de entregarse de tal manera sin presentar opresión alguna? De repente, el rostro de Inuyasha se apareció en su mente. _Por qué? Por qué ahora?_ Se dijo al mismo tiempo en que recordaba aquel pequeño y débil lazo que los mantenía unidos, que a decir verdad, ella acababa de romper. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y escondió sus lágrimas llorando en silencio. El muchacho se tendió en el suelo a su lado.

- Yo.. no sé qué hacer. No sé porqué… por qué es que me enamoré de ti.- Bankotsu abrió los ojos con desconcierto, enmudecido.

La abrazó con energía y se aferró a ella sintiendo como un sentimiento de abrigo se apoderaba de su alma. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se habían desprendido de la realidad en la que había estado viviendo. Su vida se vio reflejada en aquella frase, nadie jamás la había pronunciado refiriéndose a él. El hecho de que alguien llegase a quererlo, no, a amarlo, era algo fuera de lo común. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como ella lo invitaba a recordar, a hurgar en su dura infancia, en su niñez. Se encontró inmerso en un mundo lleno de melancolía y memorias efímeras.

- No dejes.. de amarme.- Le dijo con la voz entrecortada. – No vayas a dejar de amarme nunca.- Repitió otra vez.

El corazón de Kagome le dio un vuelco al oírlo. Aquella esperanza en su interior había crecido. Incluso en las más oscuras tinieblas había un pequeño haz de luz. Existía, aún se hallaba la posibilidad de poder salvarlo. Ahora tenía un motivo por el cual luchar.  
Lo abrazó y depositó un beso en sus labios. El paso del tiempo era incierto y la luna ascendía en el cielo.

* * *

**Ah, si que me gustó este capítulo. Son tan lindos, creo que ellos van creciendo cada vez más. Estoy contenta por los reviews que dejaron! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños y a los que se adentran cada día más en esta historia.**

**XXxxxFallen. Muchas gracias! Que aburrido estudiaaaar, pero cumplir en esta época también es medio aburrido. Todos están de vacaciones -.-**  
**Yo nunca me metí en concursos pero desde los ocho años que mis profesoras de lengua me decían "te gusta escribir, eh?" y me daban más trabajos, yo las amaba. Voy a tratar con el traductor, lo había hecho hace mucho y era algo difícil pero tal vez encuentre algún fic bien escrito y se me haga mas fácil, gracias por el consejo!**

**Orkidea16 Jajaja, kagome a veces parece algo torpe y flojita. Es tan lindaaaaa(? Gracias por los saludos, no te preocupes por eso, mejor leerlo tarde que nunca jajaja.**

**ariadnek Los dos tienen una personalidad tan extraña.. jajaja. Son muy lindos, me encantan :D Muchas gracias por el saludo!**


	13. Caítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 13:

Los negros y gigantescos nubarrones cruzaron el bosque con lentitud, como si quisiesen infiltrarse en la espesura de las arboledas. Desprendieron su violenta lluvia en rápida sucesión, y desaparecieron, dejando un eco de furia mínimo en el cielo. Kagome no pareció percatarse en ningún momento de aquella batalla librada en los cielos, se mantenía sumida en un sueño de plomo. Su compañero, en cambio, había despertado al sentir la primera gota de lluvia resbalando por su rostro. A los pocos minutos, cuando hubo cesado el temporal, se vistió y se incorporó en el suelo firme.  
Estaba perturbado, las tierras de su antiguo maestro estaban muy cercanas, llegar con un ataque desde afuera sería muy escandaloso. Tendría que entretejer un plan en el camino.

Se desperezó, se rascó la cabeza y se acercó hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de distancia. Su respiración era acompasada, tranquila, tenía algún que otro cabello de la nuca rizado y humedecido a causa del aguacero. Depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios y se quedó jugueteando con su cabellera hasta que despertó.  
La pelinegra despegó los ojos con desgano y entró en la cuenta, volvió a cerrarlos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Bankotsu revoleó los ojos y fue despegando de a uno los dedos de la muchacha de sus facciones.

- Despierta ya, tenemos que seguir.- la regañó obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Buenos días para ti también.- Le respondió levantando sus cosas con rapidez.

Diez minutos después partieron rumbo a su destino. Lo hierbajos interferían en el camino, las hojas crujían por cada pisada que daban y las hojas de los arboles despojaban los restos de la breve lluvia, haciendo que las gotas caigan sobre sus cabezas.

- Vaya molesto está el clima. Este tipo de cosas dan que extrañar tu hogar.- Kagome no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Algo llamó su atención, a la altura de sus ojos se alzaba un árbol de ramas irregulares que danzaba al compás de una melodiosa música inexistente. Tenía flores en diferentes tonos rosados y una fragancia deliciosa. La imagen delante de su rostro le trajo recuerdos de su infancia.

_- Sakura. Yo quería llamarme Sakura!- Le reprochaba la pequeña a su madre. Los cerezos se erguían sobre sus cabezas apaciguados._

_- Pero que dices? Mamá siempre ha visto aquel resplandor en ti. Por eso te llamó Kagome.- Una sonrisa afloraba el rostro de su madre, el aire veraniego de aquellas incontables tardes de paseo junto a ella le daban un vuelco en el corazón._

El recuerdo se desvanecía ante palabras.

- El camino está demasiado sinuoso. Abre bien los ojos y procura seguirme para no extraviarte.- Espetó el muchacho hablándole por encima del hombro. Ella asintió con un gesto afirmativo y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Se volvió hacia su compañero, parecida sumergido en sus cavilaciones, ido de la realidad a pesar de seguir adelante. Rodeada de un ambiente extraño y sumida en la incertidumbre, la muchacha continuó su ruta. Por primera vez luego de tantos días se sintió lejos de su hogar, envuelta en un lugar desconocido. Alzó la cabeza e imaginó como se encontrarían Souta, su madre y su abuelo. Pensó en Inuyasha, en sus amigos. Cuál sería la manera correcta de dirigirse hacia ellos? No se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, apenas recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Luego habría tiempo para discutir, eso fue lo que pensó la última vez. Pero lo único que había logrado el tiempo era distanciarlos. Si ella no hubiera cometido aquel error probablemente todo seguiría de lo más bien. Y que hubiese ocurrido si Bankotsu no se adentrara en sus vidas? Si él no se hubiese interpuesto entre su relación probablemente su final hubiese sido otro completamente distinto. Sacudió la cabeza, era muy temprano para hablar de finales.

Volvió su vista hacia adelante y buscó al mercenario, el no estaba allí. A decir verdad todo parecía distinto a su alrededor. La tonalidad de los árboles era diferente y varios arbustos florecidos y espinados que jamás había visto aparecían delante de sus ojos. Como si alguna fuerza extraña la hubiera transportado hacia otro bosque. Incluso la senda perdió su forma. Llamó a Bankotsu reiteradamente, incluso llegó a creer que se trataba de alguna broma que le estaba jugando. Pero a medida que el tiempo fue transcurriendo comenzó a preocuparse.  
Se quedó inmóvil tratando de mantener la calma y recorrió el paisaje con la vista. No había quedado ni un solo rastro del claro bañado por los rayos del sol. Pero no podía quedarse quieta y permanecer allí por más desconocido que sea el terreno, de lo contrario se vería en grandes problemas cuando cayera el sol. Sin decir más penetró en aquel océano de negra vegetación.

* * *

Bankotsu alzó la vista por todas partes, volvió a llamar a su nombre y caminó en círculos durante un buen rato sin obtener resultado. Ella se había esfumado.

- Maldita sea! Le dije que se quedara cerca de mí. En donde tenía la cabeza?- Vociferó al viento inculpándola. Pero él no podía decir mucho al respecto, su cabeza también estaba en cualquier otro lugar. A pesar de continuar por el sendero jamás se volvió a ver si ella lo seguía, ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Se sintió desesperado, ella podía estar en cualquier parte. La había dejado _sola_ en medio del bosque.

Se concentró solo en avanzar, incluso dejó de fijarse en lo que lo rodeaba. Era inútil, siempre se topaba con la misma escena. Arboles que se superponían unos con otros, helechos, maleza, telarañas, hiedra colgante. Solo y desprotegido se dispuso a avanzar a tientas en el camino, abandonándose al vacío.

_- Creo que es momento de que te la entregue. Ella será tu fiel acompañante, no lo dudes.- El hombre alzó el brazo y le enseñó la alabarda de tamaño colosal de la que tanto le había hablado. Él la sostuvo con ambas manos, apenas tenía fuerza para levantarla._

_- Está muy pesada.- Se quejó con la voz entrecortada._

_- Con algo de práctica te acostumbrarás. Solo asegúrate de darle un buen uso.- _

_El muchacho le retiró la funda violácea y observó como el filo resplandecía con los rayos del sol._

_- Increíble, con que esta es la hermosa Banryuu.- dijo admirado. – Dale las gracias al herrero de mi parte.-_

Aquellos recuerdos aparecían de improviso en su memoria y lo atosigaban una y otra vez. Aquellos, los que se supone que eran los momentos más importantes en su vida, comenzaron a deshilvanarse y perder sentido. A decir verdad, se encontraba en instancias en las que era incapaz de discernir entre lo importante y lo minúsculo en su vida. Pero algo se veía perfectamente claro en el laberinto de sus emociones y vivencias, el rostro con la sonrisa que alejaba todos los miedos. Kagome aparecía allí más clara y nítida que cualquier otro hecho. Su recóndito y borroneado pasado no tenía comparación con ella. No importaba que tan sombrío sea, junto a ella no precisaba de nadie o nada más. Se había convertido en la verdadera guía del camino, y sin su presencia se sentía extraviado entre las aguas del pasado.

* * *

La espesura del bosque la envolvía por completo, en aquel lugar prevalecía una sensación extraña. El sol se escondía entre las lejanías del horizonte dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. El rostro de Bankotsu permanecía estancado en su mente, probablemente su cabeza se encontrase en otra parte. En alguna lejanía, en los lugares más recónditos de su pasado. Estaba claro que sus intenciones por ayudarlo eran las mejores, y que hubiese dado todo por hacerlo, pero cada persona poseía un pasado. Eso era algo de lo que Bankotsu no podía librarse. Aquel furtivo pasado que siempre estaba pisándole los talones y que parecía alejarlo de todo mundo real los distanciaba. Seguramente, escarbar en el sería algo que les permitiría hallar la salida. Pero claro, no todos deseaban desenterrar su pasado. No todos poseían aquella claridad de poder hacerlo.

Kagome respiró hondo y dejó que sus pulmones se llenasen de aire fresco. El graznar entrecortado de los pájaros cesaba de a poco. Las tinieblas envolvían el bosque, tiñendo todos los tonos verdosos de los árboles de un color oscuro. Un único color resaltó entre los matorrales y llamó su atención. El árbol con las flores de cerezo se encontraba delante de sus ojos, inmóvil. Con su tonalidad rosácea y sus ramas irregulares. Abrió los ojos incomprendida, de lejos podía oírse a su compañero gritar su nombre.

Al verlo corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó estrepitosamente como si el tiempo le hubiera jugado una mala pasada y hubiesen estado distanciados por años. Kagome dejó ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por qué lloras? Kagome, vamos ya estoy aquí.-

- Yo... nunca te dejaré solo, nunca pienses que estás solo. Puede que no comprenda el dolor que sientes y además tengas que desenterrar recuerdos dolorosos, pero no te dejaré. Solo dame la mitad de la carga que llevas contigo, solo…- Bankotsu sonrió con el corazón desbordado, la estrechó en sus brazos y permaneció así durante unos minutos.

- Ya está bien así. No hay escapatoria del pasado, lo único que me queda es aguardar a que llegue.- Terció tranquilo. – Los hechos llegarán solos. Hasta entonces quédate tranquila.-

Ella cerró los ojos y embarró el rostro en la camisa de su compañero. Su corazón, que había estado latiendo a un ritmo considerable, ahora palpitaba acompasado, con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, las palabras de Bankotsu se le quedaron grabadas -_Hasta entonces quédate tranquila- _Hasta entonces. Y que haría luego?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! La verdad es que me tardé un poco más, disculpen. Este fue un capítulo bastante reflexivo, entonces, en qué estará pensando Bankotsu? Mm la tormenta va a llegar sola, cada vez falta menos!**

**_XXxxxFallen_. Feliz cumple atrasado! te dejo como regalito este cap y espero lo hayas disfrutado! Muchas felicidades y gracias por leer y disfrutar igual que yo :)**

**_SAILORELIZ_ Gracias por los saludos, espero te haya gustado el cap!**

**_axte_r No te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca no? jajaja. Gracias por los reviews de siempre!**

**_Kagomewillbeloved_ AJ, te voy a quemar viva! no mentira jajaja. Omg me encantó tu tumblr, el único tema es que no pude abrir ese link que me dejaste de la edición, me encantaría verlo! Si tenés ganas pegame el link en el askmeanything de mi tumblr [ ] Me emocioné con ganas de verlaaaa. Gracias por tu buena onda!**

**_Kumikoson4_ A mi también me pasa eso con muchos fics y me termino enganchando. Muchas gracias por el review, Espero disfrutes de esta historia!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 14:

Los insectos revoloteaban incesantes y molestos por encima de su cabeza. Con el aleteo de sus zumbidos taladrándole los tímpanos, Kagome los apartaba furiosa de su alrededor. Bankotsu la observaba con impaciencia. Los restos de lluvia, la humedad y la caída de la noche hacían que el clima estuviese algo fastidioso para ambos.

- Podrías prestarme atención? Esto es más importante.-

La muchacha se volvió rascándose el tobillo. – Claro, lo siento. Continúa.-

- Lo cierto es que necesitamos recabar información, la mayor cantidad posible.- El se dio una pausa para esclarecerse la garganta, su compañera asentía algo confundida. - Kiyoshi envió a sus hombres de encubierto, de manera que no hay necesidad de que realicemos un ataque frontal desde afuera. Me refiero a que nos adentraremos en la vivienda como teníamos planeado cuando salimos.-

- Estas diciendo que entremos como visitantes? Nos aniquilarían apenas pongamos un pie dentro!- Exclamó ella frunciendo el entrecejo. Su interlocutor se puso un dedo en los labios para hacerle un ademán de que lo dejase continuar.

– No vendremos como acompañantes, más bien tú serás mi prisionera. Te llevaré como un trofeo para el viejo, demostrándole tus habilidades de percibir los fragmentos de Shikón. El no podrá resistirse, créeme. Afirmará que estoy de su lado y que gracias a mi descubrimiento se hará invencible.-

Kagome recabó la información en su mente, si bien era algo arriesgado era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenían, de hecho alguna otra los conduciría a la muerte. Pero el más minúsculo error podría costarles la vida en aquella farsa, y entonces lo recordó.

- Supongamos que tu plan marcha a la perfección, aún así cometiste un error. Que hay con los hombres de los que te deshiciste?- Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos.

- No creo que él nos pregunte en donde están los hombres que mandó a asesinarnos o por qué continuamos vivos. Y en caso de que lo hiciera le diré que no sabía que se trataban de sus hombres, creí que venían a secuestrarte por tu poder de percibir los fragmentos.- Ella arqueó una ceja. – Que tal, eh?-

- No muy convincente diría yo, pero es lo único que nos queda.-

Bankotsu se apretó el puente de la nariz. Estaba inquieto, su cabeza no le permitía realizar un buen ajuste de reflexiones. Temía que las cosas salieran mal, de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Kagome, de que la opción de aniquilarlos a penas llegasen sea la primera que tomen. Respiró hondo y se llenó de aire los pulmones, tenía que mantener la calma, tenía que proteger a Kagome antes que todo. Ningún error estaba permitido. De lo único que estaba seguro era que Kiyoshi escondía algo y por esa razón trató de deshacerse de él lo antes posible. _-Entonces solo bastaría con desenterrar el secreto, no?-_ pensó para sus adentros. Pero algo le decía que aquello era más que una simple confesión.

- Si intentas dejar tu mente en blanco y despreocuparte, por más difícil que sea.. veras que las cosas saldrán bien.- La miko estaba arrodillada a su lado, con una mano depositada en su hombro y una curva en los labios en ademán de sonrisa.

Bankotsu agitó su hombro bruscamente y desprendió la mano de la muchacha de su lado.

- De qué serviría despreocuparme en una situación como esta?-

- De qué serviría preocuparte? Acaso hará que pienses con más claridad?- La muchacha le dio la espalda y se acercó a la pequeña fogata que habían confeccionado un tiempo antes, era pequeña pero los acogía del frío si estaban a un lado de ella.

Bankotsu se volvió a verla, tenía la cara cansada y los ojos entristecidos. Su aspecto era como el de un pequeño niño sin nadie con quien jugar.  
Entonces unas imágenes algo borrosas aparecieron en su mente. Un niño con los ojos llorosos aprieta los labios y frunce el entrecejo, parece molesto por alguna razón. Una mujer pálida, de ojos azules se acerca hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios, le extiende una mano y lo abraza con cariño.  
Las imágenes borrosas desaparecen y él vuelve al mundo real. Qué había sido esa comparación? Aquellas representaciones pictóricas, por más extrañas y anónimas que le parecieran, tenían algo de reconocible en su interior.  
Kagome continuaba allí, con el rostro descansando en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, se depositó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos.

- Es irónico.- Le espetó casi en un susurro. Ella se volvió. - Eres la única persona que me hace ver cosas fuera de la realidad, y la única que me trae devuelta a ella.-

Kagome levantó la cabeza con intrepidez, en el rostro del muchacho afloraban sensaciones extrañas y placenteras. Bankotsu soltó una pequeña risita, la besó una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin aliento. La estrechó en sus brazos, recorrió una vez más cada parte de su cuerpo, la acarició, la mimó, la arrulló hasta quedarse dormida y la observó dormir plácidamente como un ángel.

Ambos se despojaron del privilegio de dormir a pierna suelta esta vez, amanecieron pronto y comenzaron a reafirmar el plan. Agregando y sacando algún que otro detalle cada tanto, desprendiéndolo y volviéndolo a unir. Finalmente partieron, con la idea firme en la cabeza y la precaución de no toparse con alguno de los hombres de Kiyoshi.

El lugar se asemejaba más a un palacio que a cualquier vivienda que hubiesen visto jamás. Un muro protector se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, coronado por un tejado volado de lo más elegante. Un par de hombres permanecían estáticos en la entrada, de no haberlos visto moverse, Kagome hubiera jurado que se trataban de estatuas.  
Se detuvieron en la entrada, uno de los guardias tanteó a Bankotsu en un barrido de arriba hacia abajo con la vista. El traía consigo a Banryuu y con el brazo restante sostenía a Kagome de manera brusca.

- Qué se les ofrece?- Preguntó el primer guardia con mal carácter.

- Tengo asuntos pendientes con tu superior, de hecho tengo algo que mostrarle.- Le respondió el muchacho sin dejar de clavarle la mirada directo en los ojos. El segundo guardia contempló la alabarda. – No teman, no utilizaré a mi Banryuu.-

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron durante unos instantes más. Kagome permanecía en silencio, sin inmutar palabra. La actuación en aquellos momentos era algo esencial. Dijeron algunas palabras más, pero ella no llegó a oírlas. Luego les abrieron paso hacia los adentros, siendo escoltados por uno de ellos. La puerta principal se abrió, la vivienda estaba sumamente aseada y prolija, con una decoración fina típica del período pre-guerra. A decir verdad Kagome se sentía transportada hacia otro lugar muy distinto, el aura que emanaba aquella vivienda le hacía pensar que se encontraban en una época de lo más pacífica, como si no quedaran rastros de la guerra.

- Muy irónico no lo crees? Es difícil creer que este sea el lugar de donde nacieron tantos asesinatos.- Le susurró su compañero al oído.

Kagome permaneció muda. El piso de tatami rechinaba por cada paso que daban, a decir verdad le era difícil creerlo. Tal vez se debía a causa de las películas, en las cuales el malvado se refugiaba en un lúgubre y grotesco recoveco a las afueras de la luz, cubierto de sombras. Pero allí estaban, en un encantador y amueblado hogar.  
El hombre que los guiaba se detuvo delante de una puerta corredera, la abrió y la cerró rápidamente detrás de él. Unos instantes más tarde reapareció frente a ellos.

- El jefe está dispuesto a oírte, siempre cuando sea de su agrado.- Con aquella frase desapareció entre los vestíbulos. Bankotsu deslizó la puerta y se adentró en la habitación.

- Tú esperarás aquí.- Le ordenó al mismo tiempo en que entraba. La muchacha respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza. A decir verdad él sí se estaba metiendo en su personaje..

El joven mercenario se adentró en la habitación, era bastante más extensa de lo que aparentaba desde afuera. Tenía otra puerta corrediza que probablemente conducía al jardín. Le quedaban pocos recuerdos de aquel lugar, en donde se crió sus primeros años de vida.

Un hombre de mediana edad con varias canas en el cabello permanecía sentado en el centro del ala. Bankotsu dirigió su vista hacia él. Era su antiguo maestro, no podría haberlo reconocido mejor. Los años no habían sido generosos con él, sin mencionar el hecho de que probablemente su aptitud física no sea la misma de cuando solían entrenar juntos. _–Vaya que envejecer es un problema-_ pensó para sus adentros

- Estaba preguntándome en qué momento nos volveríamos a ver Bankotsu.- Espetó el hombre con una media sonrisa en los labios, aquello dio a conocer las arrugas presentes que tenía en el rabillo del ojo. El muchacho tomó asiento delante suyo.

- Así es viejo, y te he traído buenas nuevas. Algo de lo que no te vas a arrepentir.- Le respondió mientras que movía hacia ambos lados su hombro izquierdo.

- Creo tener una idea, pero me gustaría oírlo todo.-

- Se trata de una mujer capaz de ver los fragmentos de la perla shikón. Es la única capaz de hacerlo. En estos momentos la traje conmigo.- Le informó con falso entusiasmo. El hombre se rascó la barbilla.

- Una mujer capaz de ver los fragmentos eh… vaya descubrimiento.- Hizo una pausa y se enderezó la espalda. – Ignoro las razones por las que ella haya accedido a colaborar contigo, pero me parece una magnífica idea. Luego de varios años has vuelto con un valioso trofeo.-

- En efecto, eres la persona a la que decidí confiarle todo viejo.-

Ambos charlaron durante un breve lapso de tiempo, simplemente de lo fundamental: las habilidades de Kagome, los fragmentos de Shikón y sus poderes. Ningún otro dato de sobra, ni más ni menos. Eso estaba bien por ahora, pensó Bankotsu.  
Le Asignaron una habitación a cada uno, una en frente de la otra. Eran amplias y ventiladas, mucho mejor de lo que ella se imaginaba. A decir verdad, la primera impresión de "habitación" que se le vino a la mente fue la de calabozo, después de todo en una suposición ella estaba allí por la fuerza, en contra de su voluntad. De manera que debía ser tratada como prisionera. Pero Kiyoshi intervino en que sería más fácil tenerla vigilada de cerca que en los calabozos subterráneos llenos de fugas e imperfectos.  
Más tarde se presentaron hacia el salón principal a recibir la cena. Un banquete servido se desplegaba en la mesa, mucho mejor que el pescado asado sin sabor que tuvieron que degustar en el camino. Durante la comida ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para emitir un vocablo, creyeron que aguardar a las preguntas sería lo mejor en un principio. Después de todo la curiosidad de entrada no era buena.

Luego del banquete se dirigieron directamente hacia sus habitaciones, la marcha era algo tensa e igual de silenciosa. Bankotsu ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a su compañera, de manera que ella únicamente bajaba la cabeza. Tenían que averiguar cuanto antes de que se trataba todo ese teatro de bienvenida. Algo le traía mala espina.  
Se adentró en su recámara y deslizó la puerta corrediza. Lo único que podía hacer de favorable en aquellos momentos era cerrar los ojos y mantenerse resguardada. Acababan de adentrarse en territorios peligrosos y desconocidos.

* * *

**Uff, vaya semanita tuve.. bastante agitada! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero acá llegué con el capítulo catorceee. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya me puse en marcha escribiendo el quince así que dentro de poco lo tenemos! Se que varios estan con la intriga de saber que va a pasar y si falta poco para el gran final, pero prefiero no adelantar nada y que saquen conclusiones solitos jiji. Saludos a todos los lectores y muchas gracias por seguir el ficcc**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 15:

_- Aiko, Shimoda, Banryuu.- _Kagome sostuvo entre sus manos aquellas pequeñas notas que contenían las palabras clave de su búsqueda_. – Aiko, Shimoda, Banryuu.-_ Volvió a repetirse mientras que apretaba los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo sacar una conclusión al exprimir sus cualidades. Aiko sin duda alguna era un nombre de mujer. Pero jamás había oído a Bankotsu hablar de una mujer cercana, ni siquiera de su misma madre. Seguramente el no llegó a conocerla. _"-__No perdí a mi familia en las guerras, ellos jamás me quisieron.- - Kiyoshi fue mi mentor y también la única persona con la que me he criado.-" _El había sido un abandonado desde un principio, un huérfano desde pequeño. Pero si aquel hombre era quien se había encargado de la crianza de Bankotsu, por qué es que ahora estaba tan interesado en deshacerse de él? También estaba Shimoda, pero aquella palabra no le pareció familiar en lo absoluto, de manera que tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Y Banryuu, seguramente se trataba del origen de aquella alabarda.  
Kagome sintió una corazonada, su intuición le decía que aquellos tres vocablos estaban comunicados, tenían una familiarización.

Se puso de pie, se vistió correctamente y deslizó la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el pasillo. Un hombre robusto con una armadura de combate descansaba el peso de su cuerpo junto al marco de la puerta.

- A donde crees que vas?- Exclamó propulsándola hacia el interior de la recámara.

- Oiga, Yo solo quiero salir…-

- Salir? Creo que te estás tomando el hecho de que eres una prisionera con mucha libertad.- La interrumpió el hombre cerrándole el paso. – Déjame demostrarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.- La encerró entre dos muros, colocando la mano derecha sobre una de las paredes para dejar reposar el resto del cuerpo. Ella pudo sentir el tacto de los dedos de la otra mano rozarle con el cuello. Tragó saliva y lo miró directamente a los ojos, no dejaría que el miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta corrediza se abrió adentrando un haz de luz en la habitación, la figura de su compañero se encontraba de pie junto al marco de la entrada. Observándolo todo.

- Pero si llegué para el gran acto final! Dime... que harás luego? Déjame adivinar, la parte en la que impones tu fuerza ante ella.- Le dijo Bankotsu sin mover un músculo de su lugar, como deleitado con lo que estaba observando. El hombre se volvió hacia él, sonrió entre dientes y miró a Kagome de soslayo.

- Tú si sabes muchacho, que tal si nos das un poco de privacidad entonces?- Las facciones del mercenario cambiaron ante la respuesta, Kagome lo observó con atención. Era como si el antiguo Bankotsu se presentara otra vez ante ellos, con aquella mirada frívola característica y la sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó hacia el soldado y sujetó del cuello descubierto y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza. Éste lo observaba con desesperación, tratando de zafarse de su agarre y de llenarse de aire los pulmones.

- Creo que no estás comprendiendo muy bien. Tal vez debería explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.- Con el mismo brazo con que lo sostenía lo aventó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, se encaminó a su lado y embistió algunos puñetazos. Primero en su rostro, luego en el estómago y otra vez en la cara.

- Me aseguraré de decapitar a cualquier imbécil que le ponga un dedo encima. Eso tenlo por seguro.- El moreno se sacudió la camisa y escoltó a Kagome hacia afuera, antes de salir se volvió hacia el hombre que hacía el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. – Y la próxima vez trata de no escupirme. Es asqueroso.- Ambos dejaron la habitación y se encaminaron hacia el salón principal.

- Debería agradecerte?- Le cuestionó ella algo confusa.

- Deberías.- Le respondió con los labios curvados. A medida que caminaban ella se concentraba en sus facciones. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no lo veía sonreír verdaderamente? Cuánto tiempo más transcurriría sin poder besarlo o apegarse a él mientras caminaran? Pensarlo la aborrecía.

El muchacho chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro para hacerla volver en sí.

- Me estás escuchando?-

-Mhm?- Ella se volvió algo atontada como si el sueño aún se apoderara de sus sentidos.

- En breve iremos con una curandera o algo por el estilo, el anciano quiere asegurarse de que en verdad eres una sacerdotisa y todo eso.-

- El vendrá con nosotros?- Bankotsu arqueó una ceja.

- Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero enviaría algunos de sus hombres con nosotros.- Y exhaló un suspiro. – Qué es lo que tienes entre manos?-

El tiempo para partir finalmente cayó sobre ellos, Kiyoshi se despidió de su antiguo alumno y lo observó alejarse junto con sus hombres.

- Señor, en verdad los dejará marcharse sin confirmarlo por su cuenta?-

- Por supuesto que la muchacha es una sacerdotisa, eso lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi.- Asestó el hombre con la mirada fija en el grupo que se alejaba. – Quiero adelantarme a saber cuál será su siguiente paso.-

* * *

El Bosque espeso era un camino de lo más reconocido para Kagome, las ramificaciones, la hierba hiriente, los pinches, todo en su lugar le era más que familiar, la diferencia era que entonces acarreaban con otros cuatro intrusos. El paso era ligero y pronto se acercaban a los poblados más cercanos al norte de los territorios de Kyoshi. Un hombre de mediana estatura iba a la cabeza del grupo como guía, detrás de él iba su acompañante, luego venían Bankotsu y Kagome y finalmente otros dos hombres. Era tal y como el muchacho había especulado _ "Nos tienen bajo una perfecta custodia"_

Ella lo observaba de pies a cabeza, su cara de concentración, las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban en el entrecejo, sus pómulos, la comisura de sus labios, su nuca. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban para estudiarlo. Se preguntó si el amor hacía de una persona alguien más perceptivo, aquello era realmente maravilloso!

Bankotsu le dio un leve puntapié para bajarla a la realidad. Finalmente habían llegado a la primera aldea, a pesar de no ser el objetivo de ellos, Kagome pensó que recabaría bastante información allí. Solo necesitaba un método de distracción natural, algo que llamara la atención lo suficiente como para darle el paso a su investigación.  
El grito ahogado de las mujeres se oyó segundos más tarde, en efecto, un monstruo ciempiés gigantesco se impulsó hacia la aldea destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Derribó a un par de hombres con los que venían e hizo al grupo dividirse. Bankotsu y los dos soldados por un lado y Kagome por otro. Totalmente concentrados en el exterminio del ser demoníaco, los hombres y Bankotsu prosiguieron con la labor de deshacerse de él.

Movida por su interés, Kagome se encaminó hacia los lugares más seguros y recónditos del poblado hasta adentrarse en una especie de tienda. La aldea era tan extensa que en aquel otro extremo a penas parecían percatarse de que un monstruo estaba atacando una parte de sus tierras. El encargado, un hombre no muy mayor con la mirada tranquila, la observó y le dio la bienvenida.

- Buenos días, podría hacerle una pregunta?- Le dijo con la voz algo entre cortada. El hombre asintió rápidamente.

- Acaso sabe algo de Shimoda? Me refiero a si es un nombre propio o un reino, o simplemente una person..- Pero antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase el hombre negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Ella le dio las gracias, suspiró y se dio media vuelta hacia el umbral de la tienda.

- Shimoda, eh?- Una voz algo apagada resonó a sus espaldas. La muchacha se giró sobre sus talones, un hombre de anciana edad la observaba directamente a los ojos. – Déjame decirte niña, que yo fui uno de los sobrevivientes de la tragedia ocurrida en Shimoda.-

- Tragedia?- Ella se encaminó rápidamente hacia el anciano. – A que se refiere?-

- Shimoda era uno de los pueblos productores de armas para las grandes tropas más importante. De hecho los herreros y confeccionadores de allí éramos los más reconocidos por nuestra excelente labor.- Le dijo con aires nostálgicos, casi caldeándose el cuerpo con los recuerdos. Kagome podría haber jurado que aquel hombre se aguantaba las lágrimas. – Trabajábamos para varias filas de tropas de diferentes señores feudales, pero un día ocurrió el accidente.  
El fuego consumió todas las viviendas y parte del bosque. Decenas de personas ardieron ante la vía sin escapatoria, todos ellos. Pero todos supimos que los accidentes no se propagaban tan fácilmente, y por esa razón no debían dejarnos con vida. Conocíamos a los verdaderos culpables.- El hombre hizo una pausa, la historia le estaba helando la sangre mientras que ponía atención a todas las acciones que realizaba el hombre.

- Usted… fue un sobreviviente? Pero por qué ocurrió eso? Quien haría algo así y con qué fin?-

- Kiyoshi. Ellos no querían que nosotros hagamos armamento para otras filas. Solo lo querían para sus propios fines. Al rehusarse nuestro jefe, inmediatamente fue asesinado y se ordenó quemar toda la aldea. Si no podíamos pertenecerles solo a ellos, no le perteneceríamos a nadie.- El hombre tragó saliva. – Por qué estás tan interesada en esto?-

- Yo… creo conocer a un sobreviviente también.-

El anciano tosió varias veces.

- Eso es imposible. Yo solo.. recuerdo a un pequeño, el estaba indefenso.- Los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer en la mente del hombre, como si se trataran de piezas de un rompecabezas.- El hijo del general, lo recuerdo muy bien. Se lo llevaron junto con su arma, la que habían confeccionado par-

La conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente, el rostro de Bankotsu reapareció en el lugar. Parecía desesperado y sumido al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí esta! Vino a refugiarse aquí!- Vociferó hacia afuera con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del comercio. – Debemos irnos.- Ella asintió, se volvió hacia el hombre y le dio las gracias. El anciano miró al pelinegro a los ojos, recordando la esencia familiar que tenía. Kagome parecía permanecer en estado de trance, con los ojos clavados en un punto fijo del horizonte.

- Camina más deprisa, no podemos perder mucho tiempo.- Exclamó su compañero sosteniéndole la mano para apurarla. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como si fuese una niña pequeña. Hacía cuanto que no se tomaban de las manos? A ella le pareció una eternidad.  
Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que rearmar en su mente la cantidad de cosas que había recopilado en aquellos momentos previos. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca.

Pasaron por un par de poblados más, y finalmente a las afueras del último visitaron a la curandera. Una anciana algo quejumbrosa con afanes de supremacía. La miró de pies a cabeza, la sostuvo del mentón y le giró el rostro a ambos lados. Le echó una especie de polvo blanco por encima de la cabeza y extendió sus manos delante de ella, una aurora color rosácea envolvió a Kagome por completo.

- Esta niña no solo tiene las habilidades de una sacerdotisa. Ella es la reencarnación de la misma Kikyo.- La respuesta no la sorprendió en lo absoluto. Qué otro comentario podría esperarse? A decir verdad aquello era más como una costumbre. – Aunque a decir verdad la belleza de Kikyo no podía compararse con la de ella…- Bankotsu soltó una carcajada reprimida para sus adentros, pero ésta le llego a su compañera rápidamente.

- Creo que ya probaron lo que querían probar. Hemos terminado aquí.- Le dijo tajantemente al resto del grupo. Se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas y fue la primera en salir hacia el exterior de la choza. – Viejas brujas…-

La trayectoria de vuelta fue sepulcral, ni el más mínimo murmullo del bosque podía oírse, simplemente los pasos que daban al avanzar, el crujir de las ramificaciones y las hojas y alguna que otra queja por los tropezones. Kagome ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para inmutar un suspiro, se sentía abatida psicológicamente. Llegaron a la vivienda poco después del anochecer, Kagome optó por omitir la cena con la excusa de haber perdido el apetito. Como iba a mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que se deshizo de tanta gente inocente? Sabría Bankotsu algo de esto? Se encaminó hacia la el futón para meterse entre las sábanas, a decir verdad se sentía fastidiada. Entonces la detuvieron, la fuerza de un segundo la rodeo rápidamente, cerró la puerta corredera tras de sí y la obligó a volverse. El joven mercenario permanecía allí, riendo, observando como Kagome hacía el patético esfuerzo por soltarse.

- Qué es tan gracioso?-

- Dime que le hiciste a la verdadera Kagome y en donde está!- Le dijo mientras que se abalanzaba sobre ella y le cubría la cabeza, como si tratase de defender a un soldado herido.

- De qué estás hablando? Detente, van a oírnos!- Le dijo haciéndolo a un lado con ambas manos.

- Olvidas que eres mi prisionera? Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca contigo.- Le dijo en tono de burla susurrándole al oído.

- Créeme, no lo he olvidado.- Ella exhaló un suspiro recordando el riguroso día que habían pasado.

- Se que es difícil, también me es algo complicado, pero deberías controlar tus sentimientos.- El rostro de su oyente se tiñó de rojo al oírlo. – Tampoco he olvidado la manera en la que me veías.- El corazón casi le daba un vuelco. Trató de mantener la calma, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Yo… no te estaba viendo.- Mintió con seguridad al recuperar el aliento. Bankotsu se acercó más a ella.

- En serio? Creí que estuviste haciéndolo todo el día.- Los vocablos se desprendían de sus cuerdas vocales en un susurro a medida que avanzaba hacia ella. De pronto comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias en la mejilla y a besar su cuello. – Yo sí estuve haciéndolo, es solo que soy más discreto.- Ella trataba de apartarse.

- Podrías serlo también ahora, después de todo...-

- Oblígame.-

* * *

**Bueno, fue un largo proceso de regreso, pero aca estoy, trayéndoles este capítulo! Sepan disculparme, estuve mucho tiempo sin internet. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, la semana que viene vuelvo con más :)**


End file.
